The Backup Plan
by LiaCoelho
Summary: Clarke Griffin recebe uma segunda chance de uma forma muito inusitada. Será que ela será capaz de mudar o futuro tendo só essa única chance? Clexa Endgame. Time Travel. CLEXA.
1. Prólogo

**Nota da Autora: Essa história segue o enredo original de The 100 até o metade do episódio 3x12. Também contém cenas de tortura e por isso está classificada como Mature. Clexa é Endgame aqui! Portanto, estejam avisados. Comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vidas já que essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Vinha tendo essa ideia há algumas semanas e só agora coloquei de lado a preguiça e me pus a escrever. A próxima atualização será no Domingo e a partir de então todo Domingo teremos um novo capítulo.**

 **THE BACKUP PLAN**

 **Prólogo**

-Você vai pagar pelo o quê você fez! – bradou Emerson enquanto empurrava a cabeça de Clarke contra o vidro da sala de contenção onde estavam Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Harper, Brian, Miller, Monty e Jasper.

-Argh! – exalou Clarke enquanto ela tentava se desvencilhar de Emerson.

Mas era impossível, Emerson mantinha uma forte pressão em seus braços. De repente, a pressão abrandou e Clarke rapidamente se virou e se preparou para socar o rosto de Emerson. Mas o seu corpo então foi atravessado por uma forte corrente elétrica. E ela gritou.

Rindo, Emerson então a segurou pelos cabelos e a jogo em frente a porta de contenção. Soco após soco, enquanto Clarke estava se recuperando do choque elétrico, Emerson falava:

-Você vai sofrer por cada morte de meus amigos!

Soco.

-Por meus filhos!

Clarke só conseguia sentir dor e o gosto metálico de sangue na boca. Ela mal conseguia abrir o seu olho esquerdo. Ele estava inchado. Sem sentir, com o corpo dormente pelo choque elétrico, suas mãos então foram presas a um cabo. Clarke tentou fugir. Mas então recebeu mais três fortes correntes elétricas do bastão elétrico de Emerson. Ao fundo, ela podia escutar os gritos abafados de seus amigos. Emerson então a chutou várias vezes no abdômen. Uma, duas, três, quatro...oito vezes. A cada chute, Clarke tentava se defender, mas seus reflexos estavam lentos por causa dos choques elétricos.

-Sabe, os seus amigos loucos abandonaram esse lugar... – continuou Emerson ao então ir para um canto do corredor e pegar uma grande marreta. – E eles deixaram essas ferramentas incríveis. – disse ao levantar o bastão elétrico e a marreta.

Clarke ainda ofegante e com dificuldade de respirar por causa das novas dores nas costelas, ela não viu nada. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e via estrelas por causa da dor. Ela devia ter trincado alguma costela com aqueles chutes. Ela só sentiu quando Emerson perfurou a sua mão esquerda com um grande pino de metal. Clarke urrou em dor e seu corpo se contorceu. Em meio a dor, ela abriu os olhos um pouco e viu os rostos lívidos e cheios de raiva de seus amigos. Raven tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Octavia tentava se soltar das amarras. Do outro lado, Bellamy gritava e Clarke podia perceber que ele gritava seu nome.

-Isso é por meu filho! – disse Emerson enquanto Clarke gritava em dor. ECom força, ele agarrou a outra mão de Clarke. Dessa vez, Clarke tentou chutá-lo para longe, tentou se levantar...

Rindo, Emerson saiu de perto da loira em dor e segurando o martelo ele bateu com força na perna esquerda de Clarke...quebrando a tíbia. Clarke urrou em dor e aproveitando que Clarke segurava a sua perna quebrada, Emerson bateu na outra perna. Chorando, Clarke se contorceu em dor e teve sua cabeça puxada para trás por Emerson que segurou seus cabelos com força.

-Isso é por minha filha! – disse Emerson com raiva antes de pegar a mão direta de Clarke e fazer o mesmo que ele tinha feito com a esquerda.

Presa. Sangrando. E com dor. Clarke não tinha forças. Mas mesmo assim aguentou trinta choques elétricos. Mas não aguentou quando Emerson a puxou pelas correntes e a pendurou no alto. Clarke sentiu os seus braços serem puxados para cima e suportarem o peso do corpo. Dor. Era mais difícil assim respirar. Pelos braços, Clarke em meio a dor, conseguiu sentir o seu sangue descer pelo antebraço, braço e chegar até os ombros. Sentiu o cheiro de sua carne queimada devido aos choques elétricos. Sua visão ficou destorcida com um forte soco que ela levou. Um gancho de direta e ela viu estrelas. Sentiu um forte gosto metálico e cuspiu sangue para não se engasgar.

-Confortável, vadia? – perguntou Emerson de sorriu e puxar sua cabeça para que Clarke visse como é que estavam as pessoas dentro da câmara de contenção. Seus amigos estavam lívidos. Tentavam de todas as formas se soltarem para poderem ajudar Clarke. Mesmo Jasper tinha um olhar que poderia matar Emerson.

-Eu ainda não terminei com você. – falou o último sobrevivente da Montanha.

Rindo, ele então pegou um outro objeto descartado ao lado do corredor de metal. Era um chicote de metal com pequenos dentes. Clarke arregalou o seu único olho que não estava inchado e tentou se afastar de Emerson. O homem então a fitou e ficou irado. Deu-lhe um outro soco no rosto e abriu o supercílio direito de Clarke, fazendo com que ela fechasse o olho direto. Só com a pouca visão de seu olho esquerdo inchado, ela não via muita coisa. Tudo estava distorcido e borrado.

Todavia ela sentiu a dor da primeira chicotada nas costas. A segunda. A terceira. A quarta... a décima. Em cada uma delas, como numa sinfonia, o som do chicote era seguido por um grito de dor de Clarke. Clarke então pensou em Lexa e tentou focar em seus lembranças. Enquanto seus costas sangravam e eram maltratadas com mais chicotadas, ela tentou mentalizar Lexa. _Sua Lexa estava triste._ Em sua mente, Lexa estava triste. E havia lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Clarke podia até escutar sua voz. Aquele jeito único de pronunciar seu nome. _Clarke..._

Aqueles orbes verdes antes cheios de vida e alegria agora estavam tristes. Mas uma coisa continuava a mesma. O amor e o carinho continuavam inabaláveis naqueles orbes verdes. Orbes que pareciam uma floresta densa. Uma floresta que Clarke queria se perder e se embrenhar para nunca mais voltar. Ela então, mentalmente, viu como Lexa segurava com ternura seu rosto e Clarke então sorriu.

-Qual é o motivo da risada? - indagou Emerson enquanto dava a trigésima oitava chibatada.

Clarke não respondeu. Continuava mentalizando Lexa pois assim sua dor diminuía uma pouco. Ao fundo, ela escutava como Emerson ficava irritado e as chibatadas então pararam.

Mesmo em sua visão turva, ela conseguiu focalizar os olhos raivosos de Emerson. Foi a última coisa que viu antes de sentir uma forte dor no peito e uma risada de Emerson.

-Onde está o sorriso, vadia? – indagou o último sobrevivente da Montanha.

Abaixando a cabeça, Clarke então viu que uma faca tinha perfurado seu abdômen no mesmo lugar em que Lexa havia sido atingida pela bala de Titus. Sorrindo pela ironia, Clarke não percebeu quando algo então bateu com força na cabeça de Emerson.

Sons.

Clarke não conseguia definir quais. Só conseguia sentir que uma pessoa a segurava com cuidado e a abaixava até o chão. Algo molhava seu rosto. Abrindo o seu olho inchado, sem saber quando tinha fechado o mesmo, Clarke então viu que Jasper era quem a segurava enquanto no fundo Bellamy batia com força na cabeça de Emerson e era afastado por Miller. Ao lado de Jasper estava Raven e Monty. E era Raven que molhava seu rosto com suas lágrimas. Jasper tinha uma expressão triste e tinha os olhos marejados. Monty chorava silenciosamente.

Os dois sabiam o que Clarke já sabia. Ela não iria terminar aquela aventura com eles. Sua energia estava diminuindo e estava difícil para respirar. Ela tinha perdido muito sangue. E ninguém ali era médico. Octavia chegou então ao seu lado e levou as mãos ao rosto antes de chorar e ajeitar os cabelos de Clarke. Ela também sabia que Clarke Griffin não iria ver o pôr-do-sol.

Com a mão direita tremendo de dor e por causa do choque causado pela perda de sangue, e sentindo seu corpo ficar frio por causa dos calafrios, Clarke então puxou se seu bolso o envelope feito do tecido da roupa de Bekka Pramheda que protegia a caixa de metal onde estava o Alie 2.0. Ela entregou o mesmo para Octavia. A morena então ficou séria e fitou Clarke. Balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, Clarke viu como Octavia então pegava para si a responsabilidade de cuidar de Alie 2.0 e mais do que isso: de cuidar do grupo.

Sentindo suas forças se esvaírem e sentindo o fim que se aproximava, Clarke começou a se sentir sonolenta.

-Ai gonplei ste odon. – falou Clarke ao fitar um ponto no teto e com a voz ofegante. Tudo estava ficando escuro. E Clarke sentia mais sonolência. Novamente, ela mentalizou o rosto de Lexa. Aquele sorriso feito só para ela. Aquele brilhas nos olhos verdes quando os mesmo pousavam nela, só pelo simples fato de vê-la. Aquele leve rubor no rosto de Lexa quando ela estava perto da mesma. O cheiro.

Mas Lexa estava chorando e chamava o seu nome. Dizia para resistir. Dizia para ser forte. Dizia para lutar. Lutar? Com o quê? Clarke então simplesmente fitava a imagem mental de sua Lexa. Mentalmente, ela foi até Lexa e abraçou. Sentiu o choro de Lexa e sentiu o cheiro da mesma. Sentiu até seu calor. Afagou seus cabelos e pensou como tudo poderia ter sido diferente caso ela não fosse tão egoísta. Caso ela tivesse tido coragem de ficar em Arkadia aqueles três meses. Caso ela tivesse tido mais tempo com Lexa.

 _Lexa._

Clarke riu mentalmente e continuou abraçando Lexa que cantava o seu nome como que em mantra.

No mundo físico, Raven então tocou seu rosto.

-Clarke! Não! Lute! – pediu a mecânica. – Lute! Faça alguma coisa! – pediu Raven para alguém que não existia. Era uma clamor para alguma força invisível.

Harper então chegou por trás e tentou consolar a morena que balançava a cabeça, como se não quisesse acreditar. Por fim, ela fitou Clarke que dava as últimas respirações.

-Yu gonplei ste odon, Klark. – disse então Octavia ao fechar os olhos de Clarke e Raven era consolada por Harper. Raven chorava muito. E Jasper olhava fixamente para Clarke com os olhos marejados. Por sua vez, Monty tinha as mãos no rosto. Octavia então fitou a caixa em suas mãos e tomou uma rápida decisão.

-In Peace, may you leave this shore… - começou Raven ao tocar novamente o rosto de Clarke - …In love, may yoy find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. – continuous quando Clarke então a fitou e deu uma longa inspiração como se estivesse sufocada e expirou pela última vez. – May we meet again. – terminou com lágrimas caíndo pelos olhos enquanto os olhos azuis de Clarke fitavam um ponto imaginário entre Raven e Octavia. Esta última rapidamente pegou o chip da Alie 2.0 e colocou o Chip no pescoço de Clarke.

-Espera, o que você está fazendo? – sussurrou Monty para Octavia, preocupado.

-Como se aciona esse chip? – perguntou Octavia sem prestar atenção em Monty.

-Ascende Superius. – falou Raven com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e sem perceber o quê Octavia estava fazendo.

Imediatamente, os fios do Chip se fixaram no pescoço de Clarke e _não queimaram a pele de Clarke._ Ao invés disso, o Chip com seus filamentos rapidamente acessaram a condição do corpo de Clarke...como se quisesse salvar o que restava de Clarke. Envolvendo-a por dentro.

Na mente de Clarke, que foi a última coisa a parar de funcionar, Clarke continuava a abraçar Lexa. Continuava vendo o rosto de sua amada e como aqueles olhos choravam copiosamente. Clarke então segurou seu rosto e beijou docemente aqueles lábios. Alguma coisa estava errada, Lexa estava mais física.

 _"_ _Klark...",_ disse Lexa chorando.

Clarke então fitou Lexa. Pela primeira vez ela podia escutar claramente a voz de Lexa. Sorrindo, por pelo menos escutar a voz da morena uma última vez. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou ir. Lexa rapidamente correu e a abraçou.

"Não vá, Klark..", disse Lexa.

Clarke simplesmente a abraçou novamente e pensou como ela a amava. Apesar disse ser só um sentimento, parecia que Lexa havia a escutado, pois a morena estava chorando em seus braços. Uma quentura começou a se espalhar ao mesmo tempo que uma onda de frio tentava avançar ao redor de Lexa e Clarke.

"Eu tenho que ir, Lexa", falou Clarke cansada.

"Não", falou Lexa. "Eu não vou aceitar isso", disse Lexa ao olhar no olhos de Clarke. Era possível que a o corpo de Clark estava ficando transparente. "Fica comigo, ai hodness."

"Eu sempre vou estar com você, Lexa", respondeu Clarke quando a friagem começou a quebrar a barreira da quentura. "Se eu tive uma segunda chance, faria diferente.", falou Clarke em voz alta ao pensar em como seria diferente se ela tivesse ficado em Arkadia.

Lexa então fitou Clarke e beijou seus lábios.

 _"_ _Pronto",_ disse uma voz estranha.

Confusa, Clarke fitou sua amada e viu como uma força começava a puxar seu corpo para algum lugar longe dali. Intrigada, ela fitou Lexa pela última vez e viu como Lexa sorria e segurava seu rosto ternamente.

-Klark Kom Skaikru, seja forte. - disse Lexa ao mesmo tempo em que Clarke escutava passos vindo da direita. Virando o rosto ela viu uma mulher vestida de azul chegando perto das duas.

Franzindo o cenho, Clarke segurou Lexa com firmesa.

-Quem é você? – indagou para a mulher.

-Bekka Pramheda, Clarke. – disse Lexa ao também virar o rosto e cumprimentar a mulher de vestido azul que finalmente chegado ao lado da dupla.

Clarke então fitou a mulher e viu como a mesmo sorriu.

-Eu sou Becca, Clarke. E sou uma Nascida no Céu como você. – pausa – Meu programa reconheceu seu sangue assim como ele reconhece os de Sangue Negro.

No mundo físico, o sangue modificado dos Skaikru era o que estava salvando o corpo de Clarke de ser queimado vivo por causa da incompatibilidade. Entretanto, se uma pessoa olhasse de perto, ela poderia ver como a pele estava ficando quente, como se estivesse lutando contra o invasor.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Raven ao notar o Chip se infiltrando no corpo de Clarke. Com raiva, ela fitou Octavia. – O que você fez?!

-Alguma coisa, Raven. – respondeu a guerreira ao fitar a caída líder dos Skaikru. – Eu fiz alguma coisa! – bradou ao fitar a mecânica.

Dentro da mente de Clarke, a loira estava fitando Becca.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Eu fiz Alie 2.0 para que eu pudesse trazer felicidade para o mundo, para deter Alie 1.0. – falou Pramheda – E ele reconhece os de Sangue Negro porque dentro desse Chip há além de um código de transformação do sangue normal para o Sangue Negro, há também uma gota de Sangue Negro.

Clarke então fitou Lexa que simplesmente sorria e beijava sua bochecha. Além de abraçá-la com força, Leça envolvia a cintura de Clarke por trás. Sorrindo, ela encostava a cabeça nos ombros e beijava o pescoço de Clarke, era como se Lexa tivesse perdido o senso de decoro. Não que Clarke estivesse reclamando. Carinho era sempre bem-vindo, especialmente como uma forma de conforto nesse momento final de vida.

-Além disso, eu coloquei um programa de Back-Up caso o Chip corresse perigo. Algo que só poderia ser usado uma única vez. Todavia para tal programa ser ativado era preciso que a cobaia tivesse um grande vínculo com algum ex-hospedeiro do Chip. – disse fitando Clarke. – Você e Lexa tinham algo real. Um sentimento forte e poderoso que fez com que o programa aceitasse o seu corpo. Mas, com você morta, meu Chip tem a probabilidade de 95% de cair nas mãos de Alie 1.0. Se você estivesse viva, poderia ter se tornado Heda por algum tempo. Alguns anos antes que a incompatibilidade fosse maior do que a compatibilidade. – explicou Pramheda.

-Que programa é esse? – indagou Clarke enquanto Lexa a segurava com força e a protegia do frio. – Digo, esse programa de Back-Up.

Becca sorriu.

-Você vai ver. – pausa – _Ascende Praeter._

Nesse momento, Clarke sentiu uma grande quentura começar dentro de si. Era forte. Era calmante. Era _diferente._ Momentos depois, Clarke sentiu Lexa morder seu pescoço com força ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo e o dela praticamente se fundiam.

 _Klark..._

-Você, Klark Kom Saikru, me fez realizar... – começou Becca enquanto Clarke a fitava com os olhos arregalados. - ...que eu preciso de um plano de Back-Up. E você vai ser o plano Back-Up. – disse ao tocar seu queixo.

Becca inclinou o rosto e então beijou a testa de Clarke. O ponto onde ela beijou começou então a ficar iluminado. Aos poucos, o ponto se expandiu e engoliu o corpo inteiro de Klarke.

Clarke então abriu os olhos. Seu corpo estava dormente. Era como se em cada centímetro de seu corpo estivesse em fogo, queimando. Tão diferente da temperatura ao redor. Fazia frio. E ar tinha aquele cheiro familiar de _velho._ Ao redor, aquele familiar barulho de máquinas funcionando. _Hummmmmm..._ Fazia escuro. Escuridão total. Tocou o chão e sentiu frio gélido. Intrigada, ela se acostumou ao pouco a escuridão. Se perguntou onde ela estava.

 ** _Você está no dia 03 de Junho de 2148, Wanheda,_** **disse a voz familiar de** ** _Becca!_**

Clarke arregalou os olhos ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido. Ela havia morrido, com certeza. Se ela não estivesse com o corpo dormente, ela teria levantado. E Pramheda tinha decidido que ela seria o seu plano Backup. Com raiva, ela perguntou mentalmente:

 _"_ _O que você vez, Pramheda?"_

 ** _Eu usei o restante da sua energia cerebral para fazer um backup de todas as suas memórias e usei meu sinal Wi-Fi mundial para me conectar com meu laboratório subterrâneo em Washington, DC. Lá, eu copiei suas memórias para a minha máquina que distorce a dimensão espaço-tempo e me conectei com o sinal do seu Chip/Implante anti-gravidez do passado e o modifiquei para funcionar como meu antigo Chip._**

 **"** _Você o quê?!"_

 ** _O mundo estava em perigo sem que o meu Chip tivesse um hospedeiro. Alie iria por as mãos mais cedo ou mais tarde em Alie 2.0. Meus cálculos e projeções indicavam 98% de chance disso acontecer, Wanheda._**

 ** _"_** _Então você me mandou para o passado? E o meu outro 'eu'?"_

 ** _Seu outro_** **eu** ** _sofreu um Upgrade quando eu modifiquei o seu Implante para funcionar como meu Chip. Demorou para tudo funcionar, mas agora que você recobrou a memória, tudo está funcionando normalmente._**

 ** _"_** _Desde quando você está no passado?"_

 ** _Você está no passado há cinco anos, Wanheda. Mas só acordou agora. Demorou tempo para transformar o seu corpo de forma que meu novo chip funcionasse corretamente._**

 ** _"_** _O que você fez? O que você mudou em mim?",_ perguntou Clarke ao tentar se levantar. Uma onda de dor passou por seu corpo, mas nada se comparava aquela que ela suportou com Emerson. Portanto, nenhum gemido de dor passou por seus lábios. Somente uma careta de dor.

 ** _Você agora tem acesso a Cidade da Luz juntamente com os outros Hedas. Somente estando meditando ou dormindo você pode entrar na Cidade da Luz._**

 ** _"_** _O que você fez, Becca?",_ indagou novamente ao então voltar ao chão onde estava, resignada de que precisaria de mais tempo para se levantar.

 ** _Eu tive que modificar seu sangue. Usei meu código de informações de como modificar o DNA do sangue normal para se tornar Nightblood. Guardei durante cinco anos os componentes necessários através da sua alimentação e modifiquei sua medula óssea para produzir sangue negro. Como seu sangue já é modificado pelos anos de radiação máxima vinda do sol, o procedimento, como você pode ver, foi um sucesso. Sua medula óssea agora é maior e na cor preta. Tive que deixa-la inconsciente por um dia inteiro para concluir o processo._**

 _"_ _Eu sou uma Natblida agora?! E Lexa..!"_

 ** _Lexa sempre será a hospedeira de meu Chip. Mas como eu te expliquei eu precisava de um plano Backup. E meu programa só aceitaria uma cobaia caso meu antigo hospedeiro e a minha cobaia tivessem boas relações. Ou seja, se houvesse compatibilidade._**

 _"_ _Compatibilidade?",_ indagou Clarke ao tentar se levantar com o corpo dormente. "Onde eu estou?"

 ** _Sim, compatibilidade. Se meu antigo hospedeiro confiasse na minha cobaia. O procedimento Ascende Praeter só pode ser realizado uma vez. Meus conectores e receptores do futuro e do passado foram queimados quando eu fiz a transferência de suas memórias para cá. Nós estamos na Arca, Wanheda. O local exato é 400 km de distância do ponto mais alto da Terra, Arca, Estação Skybox, cela 319. A data é 03 de Junho de 2148. Segundo a informação: faltam 437 dias ou 63 semanas e 4 dias até o pouso dos Delinquentes na Terra._**

Suspirando, Clarke então abriu os olhos e viu como a sua cela estava agora começando a ficar visível graças aos raios do sol que lentamente iluminavam sua minúscula cela de metal. Sim, ela estava novamente naquela sua antiga cela. Sua prisão. Resignada, sua mente logicamente entendeu sua situação. Ela tinha recebido uma segunda chance. Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ela teria enfrentar a solidão e o tédio.

 _Mas por que você me chama de Wanheda?_

 ** _Chamo-te de Wanheda porque é meu programa achou válida essa nomeação. Da mesma forma que meus outros hospedeiros foram chamados de Heda no programa Ascende Superius, é consequência que o Hospedeiro do programa Ascende Praeter tenha um nome._**

 _Mas por que Comandante da Morte?,_ indagou Clarke com uma careta de desgosto. Todas aquelas outras mortes...ainda estavam em suas costas.

 ** _Wanheda, vida e morte são as faces da mesma moeda, por assim dizer. Veja na natureza, por exemplo, a morte de algo dá vida para um outro ser. Como diria Antoine Lavoisier, "Na natureza, nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma". Assim é com a vida e a morte. Saber o preço da morte, faz a vida ser prezada como um dos maiores tesouros que alguém pode ter. Tal lição, meu programa foi capaz de identificar em suas memórias. Ser Wanheda é ser Comandante da vida e da morte. Entretanto, a civilização que procedeu as Bombas por causa da vida rude e sangrenta, só viram o lado da morte. Mas morte é vida. E vida é morte. Como um círculo. Como o símbolo do infinito. Não há fim. É uma história sem fim._**

Clarke então olhou para a sua cela agora iluminada. As paredes sem vida. O chão frio onde ela estava ficava entre duas camas. Reunindo suas forças, e rangendo os dentes de dor, Clarke se levantou e foi se deitar na cama. Colocou por cima de seu corpo o fino lençol e fitou o teto.

 _Mas o que eu vou fazer? Ficar sozinha nessa cela pela primeira vez já foi complicado. Quase fiquei louca. Irônico, não? Agora eu estou falando com uma voz na minha cabeça._

 ** _Você não está sozinha, Clarke Griffin dos Nascidos do Céu. Como eu disse, basta meditar ou dormir para entrar na Cidade da Luz. Meditando, você baixa sua frequência cerebral e consegue ser compatível com a do Chip, criando assim uma ponte para acessar a Cidade da Luz._**

 _E o que tem lá?,_ indagou Clarke com curiosidade e ainda com o corpo dormente.

 ** _Além de todos os meus antigos Hospedeiros, o atual Hospedeiro vem e vai regularmente. Temos uma grande cidade com casas e apartamentos, praças, ruas, lojas, além de minha Biblioteca Central._**

 _Biblioteca Central?_

 **Sim. É onde eu guardei digitalmente todos os livros escritos pela humanidade. Foi a forma que encontrei para guardar o legado das antigas gerações. Levou algum tempo, mas foi realizado graças aos esforços de Chris Wright.**

-Chris Wright? - indagou Clarke ao fitar o teto de sua cela. Aquele metal frio e antigo. Bekka não a respondeu. Resignada e também muito curiosa com relação a Cidade da Luz, Clarke apertou a ponta de seu nariz e respirou fundo. O que ela poderia fazer? Ela iria ficar ali presa por muito tempo. E ela não podia modificar a data de lançamento da nave dos Delinquentes por medo de onde eles poderiam pousar nessa nova possível data...caso Clarke divulgasse que a Terra poderia ser habitável. Não. Ela tinha que ficar quieta e tentar viver da mesma forma que no passado. Pelo menos até sua chegada à Terra. Ela não podia brincar com a vida dos Delinquentes...de pessoas que ela tinha aprendido a chamar de _seu povo...povo_ que ela tinha aprendido a defender. E defenderia novamente. Suspirando, ela observou o teto por mais alguns momentos. Pensou em Lexa e em como sua situação com Natblida mudaria completamente sua relação com a Comandante. Pensou em cada um dos Delinquentes. Pensou naqueles que sobreviveram. Pensou naqueles que morreram. Por sorte ou azar, ela tinha recebido uma segunda chance. Mas ao mesmo tempo que era uma dádiva, era um fardo. Saber o futuro de tantas pessoas e pensar que as mudanças que ela queria implementar assim que chegasse a terra poderia causar a morte de alguém...era difícil. Especialmente quando poderia ser a morte de alguém que outrora não tinha morrido. Mas pior do que isso, Clarke agora ponderava, era olhar nos olhos de quem tinha morrido e saber a forma como essa pessoa deixaria esse mundo...como Atom...como Charlotte...ou como Wells. Clarke sabia que ela precisava ser mais precisa e calculista em suas ações. Ela tinha que pesar com cuidado cada ação e tentar prever as consequências. Seus conhecimentos sobre o futuro só serviriam por algum tempo. Depois, assim como uma pedra num lago que faz movimentar toda a água, suas novas decisões mudariam o futuro e novamente ela estaria trilhando um caminho no escuro como outrora. De uma coisa era certa: ela não poderia fugir de quem ela era. Uma líder.

Por dois dias, Clarke ponderou sobre sua nova situação. Ela continuava fazendo a sua familiar rotina em sua cela. Ela comia as refeições que ela colocadas dentro de sua cela através de uma portinhola na porta. Ela fazia alguns exercícios para prevenir atrofiamento. Ela respirou por dois dias aquele ar velho e sujo. Enfrentou o constante frio da Skybox. E enfrentou as constantes batidas na porta que a prevenia de dormir durante a noite. Isso tudo já era conhecido. Mas, agora, ela ficava pensando em sua cama ao invés de desenhar com os carvões inteligentemente postos em sua bandeja de comida. Tais objetos poderiam ter vindo de Wells ou Abby, Clarke não sabia ao certo. Nunca soube. Ela não tinha gana de desenhar agora. Não quando ela tinha que pensar sobre o tenebroso futuro e o que aguardava a Arca. Por dois dias ela pensou sobre o quê ela poderia fazer. Por horas ela ponderou sobre seus primeiros dias em terra firme.

Pensou em como a morte de dois Delinquentes na descida da Skybox tinha causado a quebra de contato com a Arca e o desvio da Skybox do curso pré-determinado que era para Mount Weather. Aqueles dois irresponsáveis delinquentes tinham sem perceber salvado os outros de um final mais sombrio...caso eles tivesse pousado em Mount Weather logo de início. Pensou também sobre como Bellamy Blake tinha causado mais mal do que bem no início por causa de suas intenções mesquinhas. Simplesmente porque ele tinha atirado em Jaha para conseguir um lugar na Dropship e não queria ser pego quando a Arca descesse. Por causa dele, 300 pessoas de volutariaram para serem Flutuadas. Morreram pensando que estavam dando mais tempo para a Arca. E por causa de Bellamy, Clarke teve que lançar os foquetes no céu para avisar a Arca que eles estava vivos. E um desses foguetes acabou com uma vial Trikru, causando uma guerra contra os Grounders. Clarke então percebeu que se ela quisesse salvar o máximo de Delinquentes e de Sky People, ela tinha que tomar as rédeas logo no início. Mas ela tinha que se preparar e usar todos os recursos que ela tinha. No momento, ela estava presa e o único recurso que ela tinha era Bekka Pramheda e o programa Ascende Praeter. Suspirando, no segundo dia, ela então fechou os olhos e chamou por Bekka. Novamente, a agora presença familiar de Bekka reapareceu no fundo de sua mente. Sem esperar por um cumprimento, Clarke foi direto ao ponto:

-Leve-me até lá, Bekka. - sussurrou Clarke. - Não há nada que eu possa fazer aqui presa.

 ** _Muito bem, Wanheda. Feche os olhos e tente meditar um pouco._**

Clarke suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Tentou acalmar sua respiração e diminuir as batidas de seu coração. Sua visão ficou escura por alguns momentos devido as pálpebras. Mas, depois, uma luz apareceu no centro de seu campo de visão. A luz aumentou...aumentou...aumentou...até que envolveu toda sua visão num manto de luz branca. Ligeiramente atordoada, Clarke sentiu o cheio do ar mudar do familiar _velho_ para o também familiar de terra molhada e grama cortada. Era o cheiro da Terra. Logo depois, no seu centro de visão figuras começaram a se formar. Elas eram borradas, mas assim ficaram só por breves momentos. Ela ainda sim podia identificar formas e claro de escuro. E então uma figura borrada apareceu na sua frente. A figura se agachou até Clarke e aos poucos a figura ganhou nitidez e contornos mais sólidos. Sua visão ganhou cores e Clarke pode ver o rosto de Bekka Pramheda na sua frente. Bekka sorria.

-Olá, Wanheda. – disse Bekka amavelmente ao estender a mão para Clarke.

Clarke por sua vez apertou a mão de Bekka e pela primeira vez notou que ela estava no chão, na mesma posição que ela estava lá na Arca. Deitada. Bekka então a levantou e a ajudou a ficar de pé. A sua volta, Clarke podia ver uma cidade como nos filmes de antes das Bombas. Prédios, escadarias, ruas, árvores, céu, casas, lojas, jardins, praças e tudo mais. Atordoada, Clarke dava voltas em torno de si para dar conta de tanta informação.

-Bem-vinda à Cidade da Luz. – falou Bekka com as mãos para trás.


	2. Soncha Kapa

**Nota da Autora:** Conforme o prometido, aqui está o primeiro capítulo do primeiro arco dessa história. Comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vindos. Espero que gostem. Até Domingo que vem! E, infelizmente, eu não possuo The 100.

Publicado: 08 de Maio de 2016

* * *

 **THE BACKUP PLAN**

 **SONCHA KAPA**

 _Capítulo Um_

 _"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?"_

 _(COLDPLAY, Fix You )_

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Clarke suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Tentou acalmar sua respiração e diminuir as batidas de seu coração. Sua visão ficou escura por alguns momentos devido as pálpebras. Mas, depois, uma luz apareceu no centro de seu campo de visão. A luz aumentou...aumentou...aumentou...até que envolveu toda sua visão num manto de luz branca. Ligeiramente atordoada, Clarke sentiu o cheio do ar mudar do familiar_ _velho_ _para o também familiar de terra molhada e grama cortada. Era o cheiro da Terra. Logo depois, no seu centro de visão figuras começaram a se formar. Elas eram borradas, mas assim ficaram só por breves momentos. Ela ainda sim podia identificar formas e claro de escuro. E então uma figura borrada apareceu na sua frente. A figura se agachou até Clarke e aos poucos a figura ganhou nitidez e contornos mais sólidos. Sua visão ganhou cores e Clarke pode ver o rosto de Bekka Pramheda na sua frente. Bekka sorria._

 _-Olá, Wanheda. – disse Bekka amavelmente ao estender a mão para Clarke._

 _Clarke por sua vez apertou a mão de Bekka e pela primeira vez notou que ela estava no chão, na mesma posição que ela estava lá na Arca. Deitada. Bekka então a levantou e a ajudou a ficar de pé. A sua volta, Clarke podia ver uma cidade como nos filmes de antes das Bombas. Prédios, escadarias, ruas, árvores, céu, casas, lojas, jardins, praças e tudo mais. Atordoada, Clarke dava voltas em torno de si para dar conta de tanta informação._

 _-Bem-vinda à Cidade da Luz. – falou Bekka com as mãos para trás._

* * *

-Aqui é a Cidade da Luz? – indagou ao continuar vendo aquela cidade que era como as que apareciam em alguns filmes do mundo antes das bombas. Era um mundo cinzento. O tom de cinza era predominante assim como era na Arca...e ao contrário do verde e de outras cores de adornavam TonDC e Polis. Tudo ali era tão _novo._ Tão _perfeito._

-Sim, Wanheda. – respondeu Bekka ao ficar ao lado de Clarke. - Aqui não se sente sono, fome ou frio. – continuou – Aqui as pessoas podem viver tranquilamente e serem felizes sem as mazelas do mundo. Esse era o meu plano.

Clarke franziu o cenho.

-Plano que deu errado. – retrucou Clarke – Você bombardeou o mundo com seu programa desgovernado e...

Bekka levantou a mão.

-Não diga o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. – pediu Bekka – Você vai chamar a atenção dela, caso o fizer.

Clarke fitou Bekka profundamente e levemente irritada, ela fechou os punhos.

-O que você quer de mim? – irritada.

Bekka sorriu singelamente.

-Você é o meu plano Backup e quero que permaneça assim.

Clarke respirou profundamente e tentou intimidar Bekka com um olhar firme e fixo nos olhos da morena.

-Que diabos é esse programa Backup?

-Nós já fomos por esse caminho, Wanheda. – pausa – Mas se quer conversar novamente sobre isso... – resignada.

-Sim, eu quero. – exaspera. – Eu quero porque num momento eu estou deitada no chão de Arkadia. Eu estava morrendo, diabos! – ríspida – E no outro momento e vejo... – Clarke então para.

Ela se lembra de Lexa e da forma como sua amada tinha morrido. Com uma bala perdida atirada por Titus ao tentar a assassinar e culpar Murphy. E, mesmo assim, Lexa em seus últimos momentos se preocupou com ela, com sua segurança. Sentindo os olhos marejarem, Clarke respirou irregularmente e sentiu a garganta dar um nó. Olhando para o chão, respirando fundo e engolindo seco, Clarke tenta se recompor.

-Eu compreendo sua dor, Wanheda. – disse Bekka.

Clarke a fitou incredulamente. Rindo sarcasticamente, a loira rebateu:

-E o que você entende de... – e novamente Clarke para.

O que ela sentia por Lexa era maior do que um mero gostar, Clarke sabia. E era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que ela sentiu antes. Era...amor. Com os olhos ainda mais cheios de lágrimas, ela engoliu novamente e balançou a cabeça. Fitando Bekka mais uma vez ela bradou furiosamente.

-E o que você entende de amor, _Pramheda_?

Clarke sabia que Bekka não era fonte de sua angústia e dor. Mas ela tinha extravasar isso. Tinha que botar tudo isso para fora. Ela estava de luto.

-Chris Wright foi meu noivo, Wanheda. – respondeu Bekka.

-Chris Wright? – indagou Clarke – Não foi ele que...?

-Que fez o programa Backup? – cortou Bekka. – Sim. – com um leve toque de tristeza.

Clarke então fitou Bekka com firmesa, mas com sua fúria controlada.

-Ele assim como eu queria fazer a Cidade da Luz. Queria que a humanidade tivesse um lugar onde seus defeitos e limites não existissem. Fome. Sono. Tristeza. Morte. Ele queria que amantes e entes queridos pudessem viver em harmonia para sempre. Que não existissem mais guerras ou sangue derramado.

Bekka então andou para o outro lado de Clarke e fitou o céu nostalgicamente.

-Ele se foi há muito tempo. E o tempo faz com que a dor se amenize. Mas ela nunca vai embora. – e nisso ela se virou para fitar Clarke. – Mas os fatos continuam sendo fatos. E eles não mudam. Meu sonho fomentou o sonho dele. E, por isso, minhas mãos estão sujas com seu sangue. E o sangue de toda humanidade.

Bekka olhou para o chão então.

-E ele morreu por causa da minha primeira versão de meu programa. Morreu com as bombas. – e nisso Bekka fitou Clarke com olhos compassivos. – Minhas ações levaram a morte de meu amado. E eu nunca amei novamente.

-Suas ações levaram a morte dele. – ponderou Clarke em voz alta ao se lembrar do que Titus tinha lhe dito. Sim, era verdade. Se ela tivesse sido menos egoísta ao querer proteger seu povo ao todo custo, talvez ela tivesse tido tempo para ver o óbvio: Lexa era seu povo também. Para Titus e, de certo modo para Clarke, ela tinha matado Clarke. Mesmo que indiretamente.

Suspirando, Clarke então fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura. Reunindo a sua coragem, indagou:

-O que é o programa Backup?

-Eu já lhe respondi isso, Wanheda.

Clarke então fitou Bekka.

-Como é que o programa funciona? – ligeiramente irritada.

-O programa Backup é como uma cópia de segurança da minha segunda versão do programa Ascende Superius. Mas ele funciona diferentemente do que a segunda versão. Sua interface é diferente. – pausa – Sua estadia aqui pode ser encurtada ou esticada de acordo com o seu querer.

E nisso Bekka andou até um canteiro de flores da praça. Clarke, confusa, viu Bekka pegar algo do canteiro e voltar andando daquela forma irritante. Um pé atrás do outro. E aquele olhar monótono. Fazendo uma careta de irritação, Clarke virou o rosto e voltou a fitar os pés enquanto Bekka dava os últimos passos até ela.

-Wanheda, veja essa pedra. – chamou Bekka.

Levantando o olhar, Clarke então viu como a mulher de vestido azul segurava com as pontas dos dedos de uma mão uma pequena pedra de decoração de jardim.

-O que tem ela? – irritada.

Bekka suspirou.

-Preste atenção, Wanheda.

Clarke então revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Estou olhando. – disse ao fitar a pedra nas mãos da morena.

-A qualquer momento, você pode mudar a velocidade da sua interface. Ela pode ficar na velocidade atual. – e nisso ela deixou a pedra cair.

Nada de mais, segundo Clarke. Só uma pedra caindo.

Bekka então se agachou e pegou a pedra novamente.

-Ou sua interface pode diminuir de velocidade. – e nisso ela deixou a pedra cair. Só que agora ela nem viu a pedra cair de tão rápida.

Confusa, Clarke piscou os olhos duas vezes antes de ficar Bekka.

-Espera aí, você disse diminuir de velocidade, porque eu nem vi a pedra caindo? – indagou chocada.

Bekka sorriu.

-Ela caiu na mesma velocidade Clarke, você que teve a interface com drástica diminuição de velocidade. A imagem da pedra demorou tanto para ser absorvida pelo seu cérebro que você só percebeu o início e o final do movimento.

Clarke então arregalou os olhos.

-C-c-como isso é possível? – indagou para si mesma em voz alta.

-Como eu disse sua interface foi modificada. – e nisso Bekka se agachou novamente e pegou a pedra. Segurou a mesma na mesma posição e fitou Clarke. – E, da mesma forma, você pode ter a interface com uma velocidade maior.

E nisso Bekka largou a pedra. Mas mesmo sem as mãos de Bekka para dar sustentação, a pedra ficava pairando no ar como que fixa. De boca aberta, Clarke então foi até a pedra e fitou o objeto em choque.

-Como isso é possível? – repetiu.

-Sua velocidade foi aumentada. Mas esses não são os limites. Você pode ter a velocidade cem vezes maior ou cem vezes menor do que aquelas que eu te mostrei. Basta pensar nelas que _pronto._

Clarke então fitou Bekka e assentiu antes de fitar a pedra e ver que lentamente se mexia. Mas era muito pouca a diferença. _Uau._ Era tudo que Clarke conseguiu pensar por alguns segundos antes de se perguntar o porque disso tudo.

-E porque preciso ter essa mudança de velocidade na interface? – indagou Clarke.

Bekka então fitou Clarke com o olhar preocupado.

-Eu não sou o único programa que tem acesso a Cidade da Luz, Wanheda. – começou – A primeira versão de meu programa pode entrar e sair daqui. Ela assim como meus outros hospedeiros já devem ter percebido sua presença aqui. Assim como eles, minha primeira versão vai te procurar. Mas acontrário dos meus hospedeiros que só vão querer te conhecer, já que você advém do mas mesma versão que eles, minha primeira versão vai querer te destruir, Wanheda.

Clarke fixou o olhar em Bekka.

-Como assim me destruir? Por quê?

Bekka suspirou.

-Você é um obstáculo para os planos dela. Ela vai te perceber você como um vírus ou programa malicioso e vai tentar de destruir. – pausa – Agora é cedo e por hora ela deve estar querendo saber o que está de diferente na Cidade da Luz. Mas quando ela descobrir o que é, ela vai começar te perseguir. É por isso que nenhum dos meus Hospedeiros enquanto vivos passaram muito tempo na Cidade da Luz.

Clarke chegou perto de Bekka.

-O que vai acontecer comigo se ela me destruir?

Bekka fitou Clarke.

-Você provavelmente vai perder suas memórias do futuro. Além de sentir muita dor. – pausa – E é isso que o programa Backup é. Ele é o armazenamento de informações do futuro e do passado para que ele possa ajudar na destruição dessa minha primeira versão. Ou pelo menos no zelo do meu legado, que é o Ascende Superius.

Clarke rangeu os dentes.

-Você não dá a mínima para mim ou para Lexa, não é? – rebateu – Você só se importa com seus planos e não se importa quais vidas você atinge.

Clarke e Bekka se fitam.

-Bom, agora não tem mais volta. – falou Bekka.

Rindo sarcasticamente, Clarke virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

-Não tem mais volta, não é? Ótimo. Assim como Lexa eu estou presa nesse seu esquema. – e nisso ela deu três passos para trás, balançando a cabeça em descredito. Quando foi que ela se meteu em tamanha cilada?

Bekka então ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Pensei que nutrisse sentimentos por Lexa, Wanheda. Foi por esse motivo que o programa Backup foi aberto e você veio para o passado.

Clarke então lança um olhar raivoso para Bekka.

-Não fale o nome dela! – bradou.

-Como não? Ela é minha Hospedeira. – rebateu – Mas os fatos continuam sendo os fatos. Eu pensei que quisesse proteger Lexa e seu legado de _Jus drain no jus daun._ Pensei que quisesse proteger seu povo das mazelas da minha primeira versão. – erguendo a sobrancelha novamente e erguendo o queixo.

Clarke deu dois passos firmes para frente e fitou Bekka a centímetros de seu rosto.

-Não tente me manipular usando meus sentimentos para com meu povo e Lexa!

Bekka fitou Clarke por alguns segundos.

-A grande Wanheda está me dando lição de moral. A grande manipuladora dos Skaikru não quer ser manipulada, mas aceita manipular os outros.

-Eu chamo isso de lutar pelo bem maior. – rebateu Clarke – E você não sabe nada sobre mim.

-Sei sim. Eu fiz o download de sua mente, de suas memórias, Wanheda. Sei de seus medos, fracassos e vitórias. – retrucou Bekka – Sei como a morte de seu pai a abalou. Sei como foi difícil ficar na solitária por tantos meses a fio. Vi sua dor quando Lexa a abandonou em Mount Weather e vi como você a amou por meses a fio, a maior parte em negação é verdade. – pausa – E eu também chamo o que eu faço de lutar pelo bem maior, Wanheda.

Clarke sentiu então um leve deor de cabeça se formar na parte superior de sua cabeça. Essa conversa estava andando em círculos e Bekka ainda não tinha lhe respondido uma de suas perguntas.

-O que é o programa Backup?

Ou em outras palavras, mas as quais Clarke hesitou em falar: O que eu sou agora?

-Eu já te expliquei, Wanheda. Mas acho que a verdadeira pergunta seria: o que você quer ser?

Clarke negou com a cabeça.

-Não. O que você me disse foi que eu agora carrego as memórias do futuro e que por isso sou uma ameaça para seu programa original. – e nisso ela apontou para Bekka. – E que por isso tenho a capacidade de aumentar a velocidade da minha interface. – com a dor de cabeça ligeiramente aumentando. – E que eu agora tenho sangue na cor preta, que eu estou no passado e que de alguma maneira você conseguiu fazer isso usando meu implante anti-gravidez e que agora eu posso ir e vir da Cidade da Luz. Só tento o cuidado de não esbarrar em você-sabe-quem. Consegui relembrar tudo? – rebateu.

Bekka assentiu.

-E agora você me pergunta o que eu quero ser? – retoricamenete – Não, Pramheda. A pergunta correta seria: você percebe que saber sobre o futuro é pior do que vivê-lo as cegas como todo mundo? Que é melhor saber nada sobre o que vai acontecer do que sentir o peso do destino de entes querido? De amigos? De Lexa?

Bekka colocou as mãos atrás.

-Não se preocupe, Wanheda. Assim que você começar a modificar o futuro, ele será aos poucos, e novamente, um túnel escuro.

Clarke fechou os punhos.

-Eis a questão, Pramheda. Saber quando agir. – respirou fundo. - É olhar nos olhos de alguém e saber que ele vai morrer. E eu não posso fazer nada por causa do _bem maior._

-Sinto muito por te de dado esse fardo. Mas não havia ninguém melhor para o trabalho do que você, Wanheda. – e nisso Bekka foi até Clarke – Todavia, eu não vou te deixar despreparada. Apesar de nada que você fazer aqui com relação ao físico vai modificar o seu corpo, ainda assim há vários livros e documentos que podem te ajudar a tomar a melhor decisão.

Clarke suspirou e começou a massagear a cabeça, numa tentativa de aliviar a dor de cabeça.

-Você ainda vai sentir essa dor de cabeça por algum tempo. – ponderou Bekka.

-Pensei que aqui eu não sentisse dor. – rebateu Clarke entre os dentes.

-E não sente. Mas você não é qualquer interface. Sua dor de cabeça é sinal de que minha primeira versão está percebendo que há algo errado e o seu Firewall está te protegendo, ao menos por enquanto.

Clarke continuou massageando a cabeça.

-E quando eu vou saber que esse meu tal _Firewall_ virou pó?

-Quando você desmaiar aqui na Cidade da Luz. – avisou Bekka. – Mas isso demorará. Enquanto você tiver um dos Hospedeiros por perto, o Firewall de cada um deles ajudará o seu. – disse sorrindo. – Como eu, é claro. – disse ao tocar a cabeça de Clarke e instantaneamente a dor de cabeça sumiu.

Clarke arregalou os olhos e afastou a mão de Bekka de sua cabeça.

-O que você fez? – indagou.

-Eu fiz um update de seu Firewall colocando mais muros de proteção e um véu cameleão em torno de você. Assim, minha primeira versão vai por algum tempo sentir sua presença mas não vai te interpretar como um intruso ou programa malicioso. – pausa – Mas só por enquanto. Quando a dor de cabeça voltar, chame pelo meu nome eu vou continuar fazendo isso até que não seja mais capaz de esconder sua presença.

Clarke fitou Bekka.

-E isso vai acontecer quando minha primeira versão acabar por ler e gravar sua assinatura digital. – avisou Bekka – A partir de então sua defesa será a velocidade. Mas esteja avisada. Com o tempo minha primeira versão irá ser capaz de parear a sua velocidade com a dela.

-Até que eu atinja a minha velocidade máxima e ela também. – completou Clarke logicamente.

Bekka assentiu.

-Mas isso vai demorar e antes disso chegar, espero que você já tenha conhecido no mundo real a minha Hospedeira atual. Somente ela é capaz de afastar minha primeira versão por completo, deixando-a fraca.

Clarke então assentiu e fitou Bekka antes de perguntar:

-Onde então ficam esses livros? – pausa – Não há nada eu possa fazer no mundo real no momento. – cruzando os braços.

Bekka sorriu e assentiu.

-Pois bem, siga-me.

E nisso as duas começaram a andar pela praça. Passaram pelo grande patio de concreto, pelos bancos de metal, por algumas árvores, vasos de plantas e então desceram algumas escadas rumo as ruas vazias onde vários prédios estavam erguidos. Andando ao lado de Bekka, Clarke então viu diversas lojas que ela tinha visto em filmes na Arca. Lojas com diversos artigos. Mas todas fechadas...

-Elas se abrirão quando houver pessoas na Cidade da Luz. – avisou Bekka ao passarem em frente ao uma loja de discos. – Meus antigos Hospedeiros preferem ficar no distrito ao sul de nós. E a biblioteca fica ao norte. – avisou – É aconselhável para você ficar dentro da biblioteca o máximo possível porque lá minha primeira versão não consegue te enxergar. Mas se você quiser sair, avise-me. Nós não queremos que minha primeira versão consiga ler sua assinatura digital.

Clarke assentiu e perguntou.

-Que tipos de livros vocês tem? – indagou com curiosidade.

-Vários. – disse sorrindo. – Filosofia, sociologia, engenharias, matemática, física, biologia, literaturas, química, história...

-Tem alguns sobre medicina? – indagou Clarke ao se lembrar dos livros que sua mãe lhe mandava ler quando ela era uma aprendiz de medicina na Arca. Parecia que tinha se passado tanto tempo! Com os olhos repletos de nostalgia, Clarke se lembrou de sua mãe e de seus ensinamentos.

-Claro que sim. – respondeu Bekka ao então parar em frente ao um enorme prédio que ocupava o tamanho de cinco quarteirões e tinha oito alto andares acima do nível da calçada. – Nós temos um andar todo dedicado à medicina e suas disciplinas afins como anatomia e patologia. Você deve encontrar uma sala-laboratório no andar dedicado a medicina. – avisou.

Clarke então ergueu a cabeça e foi fitar o topo do alto prédio.

-Essa é a biblioteca!? – exasperou em choque.

-Sim, mas há mais trinta andares para baixo. – apontou Bekka para o subsolo. – Por sorte, Medicina fica no trigésimo sétimo andar. – e então começou a andar para dentro do prédio.

Clarke rapidamente a seguiu.

-A biblioteca é um prédio erguido especialmente para o Plano Backup. Chris Wright a construiu e determinou os livros que aqui viriam ter o seu último refúgio. Foram longos quatro meses de download na velocidade máxima. – disse Bekka ao empurrar as portas de vidro da entrada da biblioteca e entrar no edifício.

Clarke ficou no encalço e entrou rapidamente. Por dentro, no primeiro andar, Clarke se deparou uma enorme recepção onde havia mesas com cadeira, candelabro e computadores.

Bekka no entanto foi para uma caixa de metal ao lado da entrada onde ela começou a digitar algo no painel da caixa.

-Como aqui é uma partição separada da Cidade da Luz, nós podemos modificar a velocidade, temperatura, luminosidade e música ambiente. – avisou Bekka ao então fitar Clarke. – E o que vai ser? – indagou.

-Coloque na velocidade que eu tenha mais tempo para me preparar. – pediu Clarke ao observar o local a sua volta.

Bekka então digitou por algum tempo no painel . Enquanto isso, Clarke foi até a recepção de mármore da biblioteca e de inclinou para ver o que havia na mesa. Havia computadores, cadernos, estojos com lapiz, papel, clipes e grampeadores. Parecia mesmo uma mesa de biblioteca.

-Pronto. – anunciou Bekka em voz alta. – Você poderá modificar as configurações da biblioteca sempre que quiser. É só ir no painel. – apontou. – Agora vamos para o andar de medicina. – e nisso ela começou a guiar Clarke para um hall ao lado da recepção onde havia oito elevadores a disposição. Bekka entrou num com Clarke.

O elevador tinha um grande espelho na parte oposta a da entrada e nele Clarke pode finalmente se ver. Seus cabelos estavam da mesma forma de quando ela havia sido morta por Emerson. Trançado. Suas roupas eram também as mesmas. Luvas. Botas. Casado de couro. Mas aquilo que a chamou atenção foi uma marca escura na lateral de seu pescoço. Chegando perto do espelho, Clarke afastou os cabelos e pode ver um estranho símbolo em tinta preta sobre sua pele clara. Três ondas unidas por um olho preto e pupila branca no meio. Ondas em espirais e voltadas para trás como que se indicassem um eterno movimento. Circundando a símbolo havia traços que saíam das ondas e formavam um círculo.

\- É o símbolo do programa Backup. – falou Bekka – É um triskelion. Mas os terráqueos agora interpretam como o símbolo de Wanheda. – disse quando as portas do elevador se fecharam e Bekka apertou o botão '37' no painel de metal ao lado da porta.

Fitando Bekka através do espelho, Clarke franziu o cenho.

-Como eu ganhei isso? Eu não tinha visto isso antes. – afirmou Clarke ao traçar com o dedo de sua mão livre os contornos do símbolo.

-Minha atual hospedeira te deu isso quando te marcou para ser o programa Backup, Wanheda. – falou Bekka como se estivesse comentando a falta ou não de chuva.

Clarke então traçou mais uma vez as ondas pretas antes de se lembrar do que tinha acontecido antes dela acordar no passado. O _sonho._ Mas...aquilo não tinha acontecido, tinha? Surpresa e novamente chocada, Clarke se virou.

-Pensei que _aquilo_ fosse uma invenção do meu cérebro.

-Não foi, Wanheda.

Clarke então mordeu os lábios e olhou para o chão antes de se lembrar que Bekka queria lhe chamar de _Wanheda_ desde o início. Olhando para Bekka, ela então disse:

-Era por isso que você quer me chamar de Wanheda? – mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Bekka sorriu e assentiu.

-Seu corpo físico também tem esse símbolo. – avisou Bekka – É um marcador que foi aumentando e ganhando essa forma... – apontando para o pescoço de Clarke. - ... conforme eu ia conseguindo modificar o seu sangue. Ele finalmente se tornou completo há poucas horas.

Clarke então fitou a morena e cruzou os braços. Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos e coçou a testa em nervoso.

-Quer dizer que eu vinha mostrando isso para todo mundo. Desde quando?

-Desde que você voltou para o passado, Wanheda.

Clarke abriu os olhos e olhou para o painel com os botões dos respectivos andares. Ao lado de cada botão havia algo escrito em letras pequenas. Chegando perto, Clarke descobriu que eram os assuntos em cada andar. Atualmente, o elevador estava passando pelo sexto andar. E não tinha mostrado sinais de parar. Ao invés disso, ele só desacelerou no trigésimo sétimo...para parar no trigésimo oitavo andar. Clarke franziu o cenho e leu o que estava escrito ao lado do trigésimo oitavo andar. Não havia nada. Estava em branco!

Confusa, Clarke se virou para Bekka no momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram. Do lado de fora ela viu um pequeno Hall de entrada. Belíssimo. Piso de madeira encerada, cores pastéis nas paredes, tapetes no chão e dois criados mudos ao lado de uma grande porta dupla. Bekka foi a primeira a sair. Não querendo se deixada sozinha ali, Clarke rapidamente seguiu Bekka até a grande porta dupla. Chegando perto, Clarke pode perceber que a mesma era feita de madeira bem trabalhada. Havia alto e baixos relevos que acabavam por desenhar lindos galhos de árvores. Grosso. Finos. Ou de tamanho médio. Folhas. Pássaros. Era um lindo desenho. Como aqueles desenhos foram feitos? Sua veia artística clamava por saber. Mas ela tinha mais coisas para se preocupar do que uma porta como aquela foi talhada. Virando o rosto para Bekka, que havia parado em frente aquela porta, Clarke falou:

-Por que estamos aqui?

-Aqui é onde você vai poder descansar. – disse Bekka – Mas a partir daqui eu não posso entrar. Nem eu, nem qualquer outro programa. – pausa – Aqui é o seu santuário e nem mesmo minha primeira versão pode entrar. E é aqui que você vai entrar e sair da Cidade da Luz. É mais seguro dessa forma. – e nisso Bekka fitou Clarke.

Clarke assentiu e agradeceu Bekka.

-Agora tenho que ir, Wanheda. – e nisso ela foi até uma das gavetas dos criados-mudos ao lado da porta e tirou dali um Tablet, um relógio de pulso e um folder.

Clarke franziu o cenho em curiosidade.

-Com esse aparelho... – dando o tablet para Clarke – Você poderá saber onde qualquer livro está nessa Biblioteca. Aqui é muito grande e fácil de se perder.

Clarke assentiu.

-E com esse relógio de pulso... – e nisso ela deu o relógio digital para Clarke.

Clarke então pegou o mesmo e viu que o mesmo tinha diversos números. No topo estava: 05 de Junho de 2148. Logo abaixo estava a hora: sete minutos, quarenta minutos e trinta e oito segundos. Mas os segundos estavam parados.

-Com ele, Wanheda, você vai poder saber a hora e a data do mundo real. – explicou Bekka.

Clarke assentiu e continuou olhando para o relógio digital. Logo abaixo da hora em números garrafais, havia um espaço no qual estava escrito em letras pequenas: Years, Months, Weeks, Days, Hours, Minutes. Nos minutos estavam o número 34. Ela estava ali na Cidade da Luz por trinta e quatro minutos. _Todo esse tempo já?,_ indagou Clarke para si mesma.

Um folder então foi estendido em frente ao relógio que ela estava vendo.

-Aqui você vai saber o que cada andar tem de assunto. – falou Bekka.

Clarke assentiu.

-E como eu faço para sair da Cidade da Luz? – indagou.

Bekka sorriu e apontou para o relógio.

-Se você apertar esse botão vermelho aqui... – e nisso ela apontou para um botão na lateral do relógio...um botão logo acima de um botão amarelo. – Você vai sair. E se você apertar esse logo abaixo, você poderá entrar em contato comigo. – explicou.

Clarke assentiu e viu então como Bekka desaparecia de sua visão. Tornando-se transparente até que nada mais restava. Somente um voz ecoou pelo Hall de Entrada.

 ** _Cuide-se Wanheda._**

Suspirando, Clarke então olhou a sua volta. Viu o magnífico Hall de Entrada enquanto colocava o relógio no pulso. Ao fazer isso, sentiu uma pequena dor no momento em que o relógio se conectava com seu corpo.

-Aqui não tem dor é uma ova. – falou Clarke ao massagear o pulso com o relógio. Olhando para as pinturas e tapeçarias, Clarke tocou os objetos, testando as texturas. Sim, tinham as superfícies ásperas de uma tela de pintura. Tinha a maciez de tecidos. E as ranhuras da madeira dos criados-mudos podiam se sentidas por suas mãos.

Tudo era _Tão_ real e ao mesmo tempo tão _irreal._

Depois de alguns minutos nessa investigação, Clarke voltou a ficar de frente para a grande porta de madeira. Não havia maçaneta. Nem fechadura. Clarke então se perguntou como ela poderia abrir tal porta sem nenhum desses objetos. Suspirando, e pensando como tudo ali era estranhos, Clarke tocou na lateral da porta. E empurrou.

Nada.

Tocou no meio das duas abas

E nada.

Tocou embaixo.

Nada.

Tocou desesperadamente em encima usando um dos criados-mudos como plataforma.

Nada.

Irritada, Clarke então tocou no meio das duas abas e as portas rapidamente se abriram, como se reconhecessem seu toque. E somente seu toque.

Um magnífico apartamento se mostrou para Clarke. Dali, do Hall de Entrada, Clarke podia ver um pequeno corredor que por fim dava lugar a uma sala de estar com lareira e área de lazer logo atrás. Andando para dentro do apartamento, Clarke sentiu o seu símbolo o pescoço arder rapidamente quando ela passou pelo portal de entrada. Era como se a casa em si reconhecesse sua assinatura. Dentro do corredor, Clarke então escutou um barulho atrás de si e se virou rapidamente. Eram as abas que estavam se fechado.

Atordoada, Clarke então atravessou o corredor e foi até a sala. Sua sala de estar tinha dois grandes sofás, duas poltronas, uma lareira, mesa de centro, um piano de cauda, televisão, videogames, pebolim, um aparelho de som ao lado de um estande com diversos CD's. Ao lado da sala de estar havia uma cozinha americana completa: fogão, geladeira, ilha, forno e muito mais. Do lado oposto, ao lado da porta que dava acesso a área do lado de fora, havia uma sala de jantar para dez pessoas. Mesa e cadeiras confortáveis e lustre no teto. Clarke pousou o folder e o tablete encima da mesa da cozinha.

Indo até a porta da área de lazer, Clarke tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Forçou uma, duas, três vezes. Mas nada. A porta continuava tão presa como antes. Resignada, Clarke então foi para um corredor que se abria ao lado da cozinha. Nesse corredor havia um lavabo completo e uma suíte-master completa. Cama king size, poltrona, um grande puff na cor bege no pé da cama, uma estante vazia e uma televisão na parede. Em sua suíte havia uma grande banheira, vaso sanitário e uma grande ducha. Era um bom apartamento. Bem melhor do que a sua cela, pensou Clarke.

Colocando as mãos na cintura, Clarke então foi até a sala de jantar e pegou o folder. Abrindo-o ela viu que o folder era enorme e tinha diversas abas e dobras. Ali dentro havia um mapa de todos os andares da biblioteca, tinha uma relação de todos os andares com seus respectivos assuntos e tinha um guia prático de uso do relógio e do tablet. Intrigada, Clarke então pegou o Tablet e viu como o mesmo também fez o seu símbolo arder levemente, como se estivesse reconhecendo Clarke como sua usuária.

Clarke então fez um teste e perguntou em voz alta por um livro que sua mãe tinha lhe pedido para ler quando ela ainda era uma aprendiz de medicina na Arca. Imediatamente a imagem do livro apareceu na tela. A imagem do livro estava ao lado de sua localização e de uma pequena imagem que mostrava o local num desenho esquemático do trigésimo sétimo andar.

Ponderando sobre suas escolhas, Clarke então guardou o pequeno Tablet e o folder no bolso de seu casaco e foi andando para fora do apartamento...rumo ao trigésimo sétimo andar. Preferiu descer pelas escadas do que pegar o elevador. Isso lhe permitiu pensar sobre Lexa, sobre a Coalisão que Heda já deveria ser feito e o legado que a mesma queria deixar. Ela tinha que agir. Ela tinha que agir melhor. Saber sobre o futuro, colocava as vidas de todos os Sky People sobre seus ombros. Ela tinha que avisar o mais rapidamente a Arca assim que eles pousarem. Mas sem cair em Mount Weather.

Descendo o último lance de escada, Clarke tocou o símbolo de Wanheda em seu pescoço e se lembrou dos lábios que ali tocaram quando ela estava morrendo pelas mãos de Emerson. Fechou os olhos e tentou relembrar e sentir o toque, o perfume e a voz de Lexa. Sim, pois no momento, era tudo que ela conseguiria ter. Suspirando, Clarke reabriu os olhos e fitou a porta que dava acesso ao trigésimo andar. Era uma porta de metal que tinha os número pintados em traços garrafais. Mas Clarke não _via_ esses números, ela estava com mente muito longe dali. Ela estava pensando em Lexa.

 _Você não pode fugir do que você é,_ Lexa tinha lhe dito há tantos dias atrás. Agora, Clarke entendia suas palavras. Ela era a líder de um povo e que queria salvar o máximo de vidas, inclusive em Mount Weather. Todavia, mais do que isso, Clarke era uma mulher que amava e estava apaixonada por Lexa. E sempre estaria. Não haveria outro toque ou outros olhos que transbordassem de carinho e amor do que aquelas mãos duras de uma guerreira e aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. Tão verdes... Eles faziam Clarke se lembrar das árvores ao redor do Acampamento Delinquente ou das grandes massas verdes que ela e seu pai conseguiam ver lá do céu. Era um verde que fazia com que Clarke quisesse se embrenhar naquela floresta para nunca mais sair. Era reconfortante. Era carinhoso. Era um verde que acendia uma quentura no meio do peito de Clarke e que a fazia se sentir segura. Nãao havia abraço melhor do que os braços de Lexa e não havia melhor local de descanso do que abraçar a morena, encostar a cabeça num dos ombros e inspirar profundamente o cheiro típico que só era _dela._ Um cheiro amadeirado misturado com o cheiro de flores e um toque de fumaça que com certeza vinha daquelas inúmeras velas que Lexa acendia a qualquer hora do dia e da noite. Sorrindo amargamente, Clarke tocou a maçaneta da porta mas mentalizou Lexa. Aquele rosto com aquele sorriso tímido, aquelas linhas fortes e marcantes da mandíbula, os olhos brilhantes e o leve ruborescer de suas maçãs do rosto. Por muitas vezes, Clarke quis tocar aquele rosto e desenhá-lo em todas as superfícies possíveis. Clarke nunca se cansaria de desenhar aquele rosto. Para ela, Lexa era a inspiração suprema e não havia nada melhor ou mais bonito. Sua _verdadeira_ e _única_ musa tinha sido encontrada. Como aquelas musas da antiguidade que os poetas tanto falavam.

Mas o amor... ah, o amor. Era uma coisa diferente. Seus sentimentos por Lexa era diferente de todos que ela já sentiu. Não havia definição. Era uma mistura de sentimentos. Era um querer primal de conhecer tudo que fazia Lexa ser Lexa. Era saber os seus sonhos, seus medos, seus planos...era afagar seus cabelos e acalmá-la durante as noites ruins...era pensar que seu amor seria suficientemente grande e forte para protege-la dos pesadelos. Era saber sobre o que ela gostava de fazer e sobre o que não gostava. Era olhar para Lexa nunca se cansar. Era esquecer de si e viver por ela. Ah, o amor. O amor era algo que Clarke sempre leu nos livros, mas nunca tinha sentido na pele. Agora, já marcada pelo Cupido, Clarke sabia que o verdadeira amor não quer nada em troca, nem a presença. O verdadeiro amor não é egoísta e nunca desiste do amado. Sempre luta por ele, ou melhor, ela. E era com esse sentimento forte no coração, tão forte que fazia seu peito dor e a garganta dar um nó, que Clarke soube que ela faria de tudo para manter Lexa a salvo.

Se uma pequena parte do que ela queria mudar no futuro acontecesse, era muito provável que Lexa e ela não teriam tanto tempo assim para se conhecer e nutrir algum sentimento. Era provável que Lexa não desenvolvesse algo por ela. Mas, estranhamente, Clarke escolheria essa opção de olhos fechados se isso significasse que a morena ficasse a salvo. Com os olhos marejados, mas reunindo a coragem que Lexa sempre parecia ter, Clarke escolheu proteger seu povo. Escolheu guiar seu povo se forma a proteger o povo de Lexa. Buscando a paz. Mas forte o suficiente para saber quando não ser. Paz e justiça seriam o seu legado. Se Wanheda desse esse exemplo, talvez ajudasse Lexa. Por ela.

Sempre por ela.

Abrindo a porta, ela então entrou no andar 37 e começou a se preparar.


	3. Stelt Trikova

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Como sempre, não possuo The 100. Peço desculpas pela demora desse capítulo! Acabei escrevendo um e não gostei do resultado final então reescrevi o capítulo. Espero que gostem. Esse especialmente deve ser classificado como Angst. MAS não serão todos. Eu simplesmente gosto de me aprofundar nos sentimentos e emoções do personagens, além de lidar com o realismo das situações. Estava há muito tempo se escrever e por isso estava meio enferrujada. Vou adicionar outro no meio dessa semana para balancear com o domingo passado quando não tivemos novo capítulo. Como sempre, vale a pena ressaltar: aqui Clexa é Endgame, mas isso não quer dizer que será fácil ou simples. Outra coisa: Lexa aparecerá no próximo capítulo. O restante é segredo! Por fim: os títulos dos capítulos estão em Trigedasleng. Alguém já conseguiu descobrir o que significam? Comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vindos! Abraços! E boa leitura!

Publicado: 22 de Maio de 2016

* * *

 **THE BACKUP PLAN**

 **STELT TRIKOVA**

Capítulo 2

 _"I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

 _(CHRISTINA PERRI, Thousand Years)_

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Mas o amor... ah, o amor. Era uma coisa diferente. Seus sentimentos por Lexa era diferente de todos que ela já sentiu. Não havia definição. Era uma mistura de sentimentos. Era um querer primal de conhecer tudo que fazia Lexa ser Lexa. Era saber os seus sonhos, seus medos, seus planos...era afagar seus cabelos e acalmá-la durante as noites ruins...era pensar que seu amor seria suficientemente grande e forte para protege-la dos pesadelos. Era saber sobre o que ela gostava de fazer e sobre o que não gostava. Era olhar para Lexa nunca se cansar. Era esquecer de si e viver por ela. Ah, o amor. O amor era algo que Clarke sempre leu nos livros, mas nunca tinha sentido na pele. Agora, já marcada pelo Cupido, Clarke sabia que o verdadeira amor não quer nada em troca, nem a presença. O verdadeiro amor não é egoísta e nunca desiste do amado. Sempre luta por ele, ou melhor, ela. E era com esse sentimento forte no coração, tão forte que fazia seu peito dor e a garganta dar um nó, que Clarke soube que ela faria de tudo para manter Lexa a salvo._

 _Se uma pequena parte do que ela queria mudar no futuro acontecesse, era muito provável que Lexa e ela não teriam tanto tempo assim para se conhecer e nutrir algum sentimento. Era provável que Lexa não desenvolvesse algo por ela. Mas, estranhamente, Clarke escolheria essa opção de olhos fechados se isso significasse que a morena ficasse a salvo. Com os olhos marejados, mas reunindo a coragem que Lexa sempre parecia ter, Clarke escolheu proteger seu povo. Escolheu guiar seu povo se forma a proteger o povo de Lexa. Buscando a paz. Mas forte o suficiente para saber quando não ser. Paz e justiça seriam o seu legado. Se Wanheda desse esse exemplo, talvez ajudasse Lexa. Por ela._

 _Sempre por ela._

 _Abrindo a porta, ela então entrou no andar 37 e começou a se preparar._

* * *

Estava frio. Chovia do lado de fora do apartamento de Clarke na Cidade da Luz. Ela já estava ali por quatro meses ou quatro horas no mundo físico. E apesar de ser um mundo virtual, a Cidade da Luz era capaz de copiar o passar dos dias, temperatura e estações. Ali, Clarke era capaz de ver o amanhecer e pôr-do-sol. Ali, Clarke era capaz de sentir a chuva em seu rosto e de sentir os raios de sol em seus olhos. Quente como sempre. O familiar brilho amarelado e capaz de cegar uma pessoa por alguns segundos. Ali, ela foi capaz de sentir as primeiras gélidas rajadas de vento que anunciaram a chegada do inverno. Clarke estava tomando um chocolate quente enquanto as gotas d´agua batiam no vidro de sua sala de estar. Aquele som monótono.

Tic. Toc.

Plinc. Plonc.

Gotículas de água se prendiam no vidro e do lado de dentro já era capaz de ver uma fina película de água no vidro fruto do contato da humidade de dentro de sua casa com o vidro gelado. Suspirando, Clarke via como sua respiração agora era visível...uma densa cortina de fumaça. Fazia frio. Como naqueles dias que ela ficou sozinha, vagando com seus fantasmas, após a tragédia que foi Mount Weather.

Ajeitando o seu denso casaco, Clarke então segurou sua caneca e bebeu mais um pouco de chocolate quente. As vezes era difícil pensar como a vida tinha mudado desde que ela saiu de Camp Jaha para se tornar Wanheda. Ou como sua vida tinha mudado desde que ela tinha sido presa e posta na solitária pela primeira vez. Durante a maior parte de sua vida, Clarke teve o que se poderia dizer como a ilusão de se ter o controle sobre sua vida. Na arca, a vida era programada e já se sabia como seriam os dias, os meses e os anos. Até a temperatura era basicamente a mesma na Arca. Nem frio. Nem quente. Às vezes havia algum problema, por exemplo, no sistema de reuso da água e eles ficavam com uma forte racionamento. Mas isso sempre foi passageiro. Logo, a rotina voltava na Arca. Então, Clarke teve essa ilusão de que ela tinha as rédeas de sua vida. De que ela podia determinar como sua vida seria, bastava planejar bastante.

Mas agora, com sua precoce maturidade, Clarke bebia seu chocolate quente e percebia que tudo era uma ilusão. Ninguém tem as rédeas da vida. Todas nascem sem pedir e se vão sem querer. E quando se pensa que se tem a certeza de algo, se percebe que não sabe nada. Há sempre algo novo para se descobrir. E a cada segundo os planos mudam ao sabor do vento. Ou ao sabor da chuva que cai do lado de fora. As prioridades mudam. E quando se vê, a pessoa não mais se conhece a si mesma. Está diferente. Se metamorfoseou em algo não esperado, não calculado, não planejado. A cada passo, algo novo como uma pedra que cai no rio para sempre o modificar. E era por isso que Clarke sabia que se ela quisesse a sua Lexa, no futuro, ela teria que agir da mesma forma que ela agiu antes.

Todavia, Clarke sabia que isso não era possível.

Como ela poderia viver sabendo sobre as mortes que aconteceriam? Wells...Charlotte...e tantas outras? Clarke não conseguiria viver consigo mesmo. Há muito tempo, Clarke escutou de Lexa que ela não deveria fugir de quem ela era. Agora ela entendia. Não havia como fugir desse destino. Pelo menos isso ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir a noite, sabendo que poderia ter feito algo para evitar a morte de alguém. E, ela também sabia, que a partir do momento que ela começasse a mudar suas ações no passado, o futuro se tornaria novamente um túnel escuro: de onde não se sabia para onde se estava indo e quando se chegaria.

Suspirando, Clarke pousou a caneca com seu chocolate quente na mesinha de centro de sua sala de estar e foi colocar mais tocos de madeira na lareira da sala.

Uma, duas, três toras de madeira.

Fagulhas surgiram do contado com as chamas e brasa do antigo fogo com as madeiras. Logo, as chamas começaram a consumir a madeira e Clarke sentiu a temperatura da sala se elevar. Olhando para as chamas, Clarke pensou novamente em Lexa.

Ela pensava muito em Lexa.

Sua Lexa. Com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e aquele sorriso tímido que era só para ela. Aquele leve rubor que acometia as maçãs do rosto de Lexa quando Clarke a fitava.

Sorrindo, Clarke bebeu uma pouco de chocolate quente. Ainda restou um pouco na caneca e segurou a caneca. Lexa sempre foi uma pessoa muito complexa. Com muitas camadas que intrigava Clarke. Ela não sabia aos certo quando a figura da morena comandante dos Grounders começou a intrigar tanto que Clarke começou a querer entender e a descobrir Lexa. Como um vício, Clarke não percebeu quando entrou, só foi capaz de perceber quando ela já estava nesse caminho sem volta. E o curso de sua vida novamente mudou e ela só percebeu a curva quando ela já tinha realizado a mesma e olhou para trás e viu a tamanha mudança. Quando em sua vida ela seria capaz de pensar de que ela iria para a Terra? Ou que na Terra havia sobreviventes das bombas? E que alguns desses sobreviventes tinham se organizado e eram governados por uma mulher morena guerreira de olhos verdes hipnotizantes e perfume amadeirado? Ou que ela iria se apaixonar por essa guerreira?

Clarke sempre gostou de ler. Os livros eram uma grande ocupação de seu tempo antes dela ser presa primeira vez. Leu muitas histórias sobre aventuras, sobre guerras e feitos heroicos. Leu sobre romances e sobre biografias. Até então não tinha entendido como um simples sentimento como o amor era capaz de mover montanhas e exércitos como na Odisséia. Mas Clarke sabia agora que sim, o amor era capaz de mudar o mais frio e mais gélido dos corações. Pois o amor era um enigma e sentimento de contrastes que aquecia o coração, deixava um frio na barriga, enchia de saudade e ansiosidade quando a sua outra metade não estava por perto, e iluminava o rosto das pessoas. Mais do que isso: nesse caminho nebuloso e solitário da vida, o amor era capaz de unir dois trajetos outrora tão distantes e fazer com que a pessoa tivesse a companhia de outra pessoa, minimizando a solidão e dando sentindo a vida. Não mais se vivia por si, mas por si e pela outra pessoa.

Clarke sabia que ela tinha encontrado sua Helena de Tróia. Não sabia ao certo se sua Helena de Tróia seria sua perdição ou se Arkadia teria o mesmo fim de Tróia. Clarke só sabia que Lexa dava sentido a sua vida e a fazia aguentar o frio congelante e a dor do fogo sobre a pele. Clarke respirava e esperava pelo momento em que ela seria capaz de fitar novamente sua musa, abraçá-la em seus braços, olhar em seus olhos verdes misteriosos e respirar profundamente na base de seu pescoço, onde o cheio de Lexa era tão _Lexa._ Uma mistura de orvalho e frescor da manhã com notas graves amadeiradas e nuances de suor de algum exercício físico que ela sempre fazia.

Era aquele velho ditado: só se dar valor as coisas quando se perde. E Clarke agora sentia na pele a verdade nua e crua desse ditado. Ela sentia saudades de Lexa. E seu amor só crescia a cada dia: quando ela vencia a uma vontade primal e carnal de sair do prédio da Biblioteca e procurar pelos quatro cantos da Cidade da Luz por sua amada como Ulisses procurava por Ítaca. Mas os cantos das sereias, apesar de perigosos, até agora, Clarke conseguia se prender no mastro que era o seu zelo pela vida de Lexa e continuava dentro dos limites da Biblioteca. Ela não podia sair da biblioteca pelo medo de que Alie pudesse a encontrar e destruir o último plano de salvar Lexa.

Suspirando, Clarke então foi até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Pegou um denso cachecol, luvas e um candeeiro com uma única vela. Acendeu a vela e abriu a porta de sua casa. Desceu pelas escadas e foi até o andar de Medicina.

Sem ter controle absoluto sobre seu futuro, Clarke só tinha um plano: se preparar da melhor forma possível. Assim, enquanto a fraca luz de sua vela iluminava seu caminho pelas escadas, ela pensou sobre sua familiar rotina que ela tinha conseguido implementar em quatro meses de vida na Cidade da Luz. Apesar de não sentir fome ou sono, Clarke quis mantes algo de familiar na rotinha de acordar, comer, estudar e dormir. Todo dia ela descia e ficava lendo. Ficava praticando na respectiva área onde ela aprendia mais sobre Medicina do que ela tinha aprendido com sua mãe. Havia muitos vídeos com aulas e debates sobre assuntos relacionados medicina. E aquelas vozes eram as únicas companhias para Clarke.

Bekka Pramheda ainda não havia voltado.

Chegando no andar de Medicina, Clarke se viu rodeada por longas e compridos corredores de estantes que iam até o teto. Suspirando, ela foi até uma sessão perto da entrada onde havia uma mesa com vários livros e uma base de metal no meio da mesa. Pousando a vela na mesa, Clarke acendeu algumas luzes e ligou a base de metal. Ali era um reprodutor de vídeos e Clarke passou a assistir mais uma aula de Medicina que tinha sido gravada décadas a trás. Pegando os livros e um grosso caderno, ela passou a fazer anotações e a estudar.

Ela não podia fazer senão se preparar.

E Clarke queria dormir naquela noite pensando que tinha feito o melhor que podia. As horas, dias e semanas se passaram assim. Cada dia era uma luta, uma luta consigo mesma pois havia dias em que Clarke queria sair correndo dali. Havia dias que ela ficava triste, embrulhada no cobertor no sofá da sala de estar. Havia dias em que ela nem levantava da cama e ficava fitando o teto. Pensando em Lexa.

Solidão.

Esse era a penitência de Clarke? No início, Clarke não sabia, mas agora achava que sim. Viver em duas prisões, em suas solitárias, não era como Clarke pensou que seria dessa vez. Mas estava sendo. E mais uma vez, Clarke só percebeu sua situação quando ela já estava nela e sem saída. Suspirando, Clarke juntou suas forças e foco para terminar o primeiro anos de Enfermagem e de Medicina antes de voltar para o mundo real.

Reabrindo os olhos, Clarke se viu novamente naquela cela fria e metálica que era sua outra prisão. Outra solitária. Mas, havia algo de diferente. Ali, sua dor era mais forte. E sua agonia a fez logo soltar uma muxoxo de dor e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. _Lexa._ Ali, sua dor era tão forte que parecia que seu coração estava sendo perfurado e havia um nós inquebrável em sua garganta. Os olhos arderam e ela chorou silenciosamente por alguns instantes. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e chorou ainda mais. _Lexa._

Fungando e limpando as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto, Clarke fitou a parede do outro lado. O que Lexa pensaria dela se a visse assim? Não, ela não iria gostar de vê-la assim, só ia causar mais dor para sua amada. Não. Clarke tinha que ser forte. Forte. Mas era tão difícil...Tão difícil. Clarke estava numa situação impensável. E não havia livros que a ajudassem a escolher a melhor decisão ou o melhor caminho. Ela estava num beco sem saída. E sem volta. Sozinha. Triste. E de luto.

Respirando fundo, Clarke ficou sentada em sua cama e pôs os pés no chão. Apesar de estar usando botas, o frio congelando de sua cela logo alcançou seus frios e dormentes pés. Ela tinha ficado dormindo por muito tempo, pensou Clarke. Seu corpo inteiro estava em um estado de dormência e dureza. Se sentindo levemente desconfortável, Clarke se levantou e andou até a porta de sua cela. Encostou o ouvido na porta e tentou escutar o que se passava do lado de fora.

Nada. Como sempre.

Nenhum som.

Como na primeira vez.

Suspirando, Clarke se virou e encostou as costas na fria placa de metal que fazia parte da porta. Olhando para o lado oposto, ela viu a grande janela de sua cela. Viu o espaço com suas estrelas. Viu a belíssima Terra com seus vastos oceanos azuis e pedaços de terras em amarelo e verde. Eles estavam passando pela Ásia no momento. Logo, eles chegariam a orbitar encima da América do Norte e em algum lugar daquelas terras estaria Lexa. Era uma visão incrível. Eles estavam passando exatamente na linha que dividia o fim do dia e o início da noite na Terra. Em qualquer outro momento ou em qualquer outro ponto da vida de Clarke, ela sentiria uma urgência em desenhar tal beleza. Mas sua musa agora era outra. Sua musa não era mais a natureza e as paisagens que ela tinha lido nos livros. Não. Sua musa agora tinha um nome. Era Lexa. E sua musa sangrava seu coração a cada momento que ela pensava nela.

Lexa estaria em algum lugar da Terra nesse momento.

Fazendo alguma coisa.

Estaria ela treinando com os Nightbloods? Estaria ela em alguma reunião com os embaixadores? Ou estaria ela recebendo mais uma lição de Titus? Clarke não sabia. Só sabia que a visão da Terra agora era mais um de seus fantasmas. Suspirando, Clarke fechou os punhos e resolveu, por hora, não desistir.

Deu um passo a frente. Outro passo. E mais um. E outro. E outro e por fim, outro. E outro. Sua cela tinha o comprimento de sete passos. Clarke tinha chegado no exato limite em que a ponta de seu nariz tocava o vidro da janela. Olhando para a Terra, com olhos cheios de dor, ela se virou e novamente caminhou os sete passos. Mas dessa vez contando.

-Um...dois...três...quatro...cinco...seis...sete. – disse.

E ela se virou e fez tudo de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

Mais um vez.

Outra vez.

-...cinco...seis..sete. – falava Clarke.

Caminhar sempre foi algo relaxante para Clarke e ajudava a pensar sobre os problemas e a digerir suas dores. Clarke não soube ao certo quantas voltas ela deu. Só soube que ela parou como suas pernas estavam cheias de câimbras e quando um dos guardas bateu três vezes na sua porta. Era o código que avisava que a comida estava posta do outro lado da porta. Suspirando, Clarke, foi até a porta e girou uma pequena manivela que fazia a bandeja do lado de fora entrar dentro da cela através de uma aba mecânica da porta. Clarke só conseguia girar se do lado de fora os guardas abrissem a manivela. Caso contrário ela sempre ficava emperrada.

Na bandeja havia uma tigela com uma sopa fria, um pão velho e uma água velha. Suspirando, Clarke comeu silenciosamente a sua comida. Bebeu sua água e deixou a bandeja com o prato e o copo em seus devidos lugares. Girou a manivela para colocar a bandeja do lado de fora. Sozinha e sentindo triste, Clarke agarrou o seu próprio tronco e foi se deitar na cama. Fitando o outro lado da cela, Clarke se perguntou quando esse pesadelo iria terminar.

Fechando os olhos, Clarke pensou em Lexa.

Clarke abriu os olhos. Alguns dias tinham se passado. E alguns anos tinham se passado na Cidade da Luz. Ela já havia terminado de estudar Enfermagem e Medicina e agora estava na sua sexta especialização além estar começando a estudar outras coisas como Herbalismo, Música, Botânica, Belas Artes e Farmácia. Seus sentimentos por Lexa não diminuíram nenhum pouco. Pelo contrário. Tornaram-se mais sólidos, como se estivessem se fundindo ao pouco com sua essência. Na Cidade da Luz, em momento sozinha, de noite, depois de um dia exaustivo de estudo e prática, Clarke se sentava na sala de estar e desenhava o rosto de Lexa com carvão. Pintava seus olhos verdes em telas. E escrevia poesias. Sempre tendo como musa, Lexa.

Mas os momentos na Arca ainda eram os piores.

Ao abrir os olhos, Clarke se via mais uma vez com seus fantasmas. Era como se nenhum minuto tivesse se passado desde que ela tinha ido para a Cidade da Luz. Ruídos. Mais ruídos. Gritos.

 _Clarke..._

 _Clarke...Clarke..._

Fazendo uma careta, Clarke fechou os olhos em desgosto. De uns tempos para cá, ela vinha perdendo momentos de solidão graças as vozes que ela escutava de vez em quanto. Muitas vezes, ela escutava sons. Vozes. Gritos. E algumas vezes ela escutava vozes chamando seu nome como agora. Ela detestava sua solidão. Mas ela não sabia o que era pior. Ter solidão ou escutar as vozes.

Clarke ainda escutou as vozes e sons por alguns minutos antes de voltar a escutar somente sua respiração. Cansada, ela reabriu os olhos e viu então o rosto de uma criança desfigurada de Mount Weather a meros cinco centímetros de seu rosto. Dando um grito, ela colou suas costas na parede fria, querendo dar distância da figura. Fechou os olhos com o susto. E abriu eles novamente. A figura tinha ido embora. Com o coração acelerado, Clarke respirou ofegantemente e viu como sua mão tremia.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Clarke estava tirando as luvas de plástico das mãos. Ela vinha treinando cirurgias nos últimos anos para as suas especializações em Cirurgia Torácica, Cardíaca, Vascular, Ortopédica e Geral. Desde o fatídico dia em que ela viu a criança desfigurada, esses casos só vinham aumentando no mundo físico. As vozes ficando mais claras. Clarke se lembrava muito bem da sua posição quando ela adormeceu no mundo físico. Agachada. No canto da sala. Chorando. Sua mente médica sabia do que ela estava sofrendo e que a Cidade da Luz abafava: Estresse pós-traumático e depressão. A solitária era feita para que o preso pensasse sobre o que tinha feito. E Clarke estava fazendo justamente isso. E perdendo a sanidade pelo caminho.

Franzindo o cenho, Clarke pensou sobre o que ela poderia fazer. Nada. Nada até ela finalmente se ver livre daquela cela. Ela só não tinha certeza de como ela sairia dali. Na sua outra vida, ela só tinha a dor da perda de seu pai e a raiva posta em Wells, que naquela época era visto por Clarke como o culpado da morte de seu pai. Agora, Clarke tinha o peso de vários massacres, vidas inocentes, vidas de crianças, vidas de seus amigos, guerra, tiros e flechas. Além da perda de Lexa. Era muita coisa. E sozinha, Clarke sabia que ela não estava aguentando.

Pelo menos na Cidade da Luz ela tinha uma folga e podia pensar claramente, coisa que ela não podia fazer no mundo físico. Bekka Pramheda ainda não havia entrado em contato com ela. E Clarke se perguntava se isso tinha alguma relação com sua situação mental no mundo físico. Por noites a fio ela se perguntou o que Lexa diria se a visse naquela situação lastimável. Certamente ela não a culparia. Seguraria seu rosto e ficaria com raiva de quem tinham colocado Clarke naquele situação.

Sorrindo, Clarke colocou as luvas de plástico no lixo e tirou a máscara do rosto e a touca dos cabelos. Sim, Lexa não a culparia. A humilde e sempre amável Lexa iria segurá-la nos braços, balançaria ela até o sono chegar. Cuidaria dela como se ela fosse o objeto mais frágil com aquelas mãos suave e olhos afáveis.

Clarke respirou fundo.

E foi novamente para a Biblioteca estudar. Ela já tinha mais de trinta especializações sem medicina, além de ser mestre em Botânica e Herbalismo. Mas havia tanta coisa para aprender. E Clarke queria dormir naquela noite sabendo que ela tinha feito o seu máximo. Por vezes, Clarke ponderou, ela pensava nas diferenças que era ela na Cidade da Luz e a ela na cela da Arca.

Clarke estava mais uma vez andando pela sua cela. Andar era uma das coisas que ela podia fazer e que a fazia focar em algo que não fosse pensar em Lexa. Ela poderia desenhar, mas desenhar a faria pensar em Lexa. E isso era doloroso. E andar também a ajudava a não ver as sombras que apareciam nos cantos escuros de sua cela. Eram sombras e rostos translúcidos de crianças ou pessoas que ela tinha matado. Eles não falavam nada, só a ficavam fitando. Era mais difícil quando a Arca ficava sem a luz do sol e sua cela ficava no breu total. E como a Arca dava dezesseis voltas ao redor da Terra, isso dava oito vezes de breu total para Clarke.

Nesses momentos, Clarke se encolhia em sua cama e seus fantasmas chegavam tão perto dela que eles podiam tocá-la. Ela os mandava embora com uma voz embargada e fraca enquanto seus olhos soltavam lágrimas e ficavam fechados.

Mas agora não era um desses momentos. Estava claro e Clarke já tinha comido. Todo dia ela era escoltada para o banheiro onde ela escovava os dentes e fazia suas necessidades. Mas só uma vez por semana ela tomava banho. O guarda nunca falava nada. E sempre o seu caminho estava deserto. Não via mais nenhuma pessoa.

Solidão.

Clarke fechou os punhos e pensou em sua situação miserável. Cada dia era um ano que se passava no mundo da Cidade da Luz. E um dia de dor na sua cela na Arca. Lá, sua dor e angústia eram abafadas e ela podia estudar e viver um pouco sem que ela sentisse a todo momento uma corda em seu pescoço e as pontas de facas que espetavam seu coração. Aqui, no espaço, ela ficava com raiva, fome, frio e triste. Ela andava para lá e para cá. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Os anos virtuais tinham se aglutinado em sua memória e os dias na Arca também. Sua única noção de que o tempo estava passando era as suas duas refeições do dia, as suas roupas cada vez mais largas, o crescimento de seu cansaço e como de tempos em tempos ela tinha que adicionar mais um passo para completar seu trajeto de um lado para o outro.

Clarke parou de andar mais uma vez. Mais uma vez ela estava no meio do caminho e olhava para a porta. Seu olhar fixo fitava o metal frio e gélido. Mas sua mente via a figura nítida e desfigurada por queimaduras de Maya Vie.

-Me deixa em paz! – bradou Clarke para a figura imóvel de Maya.

Clarke franziu o cenho e gritou antes de sentir sua raiva atingir um alto ponto e de se preparar para socar a figura de Maya. Usando toda sua força, ela preparou o soco e partir par ao ataque, gritando... Para bater na porta de metal com um bate metálico e uma dor excruciante que irradiava de sua mão. Gritando em dor, Clarke se agachou, segurando a sua mão machucada e chorou descontroladamente. Ali, reduzida a uma pequena bola de carne e osso, Clarke chorava de olhos abertos e tinha respiração cortada por soluções e os ouvidos que captavam o constante sussurro.

 _Clarke... Clarke...Clarke..._

Gritando, Clarke segurou a cabeça e pediu para que isso tudo acabasse.

Duas batidas fortes na porta.

Ainda ouvindo as vozes, Clarke sabia o que significava. Era hora de ser levada ao banheiro. Saindo de perto da porta, Clarke olhava atônica para todos os cantos da sala. Procurava uma saída. Mas por quê? Ela não sabia. Ela só tinha procurar. Mas o quê?

A porta se abriu e dela apareceu o seu familiar guarda. Era David Miller. O guarda que sua mãe tinha conseguido com que ficasse a cargo dela. Assim como outrora. Suspirando, ela o fitou com medo. Mas as vozes não a deixavam em paz, em tão ela segurou a cabeça e murmurava frases que misturavam inglês e trigedasleng. Ela então sentiu seus braços serem puxados para trás como de costume. Pensou em lutar contra a força que fazia com que seus braços fossem mais uma vez presos atrás. Ainda ouvindo os sussurros e vendo a imagem de Maya no canto da sala, ela então começou a rir descontroladamente de sua situação patética. Ela começou então ser guiada para fora de sua cela. Sua mãe ainda doía. E ela ria. Saindo da cela, ela foi guiada até a familiar área dos banheiros da prisão. Rindo, Clarke então pensou em Lexa e começou a chorar. Pelo caminho, havia no entanto prisioneiros que estavam entrando nas celas. Pela ironia do destino, Clarke pensou enquanto ela via Maya a seguindo, Clarke via Octavia, Monroe, Harper, Monty, Jasper e Miller entrando em suas celas justamente no momento em que ela estava perdendo a sanidade. E quem iria acreditar na palavra de uma louca?

Com raiva de sua situação, Clarke olhou para o local onde Maya estava aparecendo e gritou. Mandou ela embora. E David Miller teve que segurá-la com força. O problema era que onde Maya estava não havia ninguém.

-Me ajude a segurar ela! – pediu David para um guarda que estava de guarda a uns metros a distância.

Clarke então viu como o outro guarda a segurava com força e a começou a puxar em direção ao banheiro. Ainda gritando para onde Maya estava, Clarke começou a também ficar irritada com as vozes que a perseguiam a tanto tempo. Chorando então, ela pediu para que eles fossem embora. Abaixou a cabeça e não deu resultado.

 _Clarke..._

 _Assassina..._

 _Assass..._

Clarke então gritou pela última vez antes de sentir o choque excruciante de uma descarga elétrica nas costas. E ela desmaiou.

Clarke abriu os olhos. Olhando em volta, rapidamente viu que ela estava de volta, mais uma vez, para sua cela na Arca. Seus olhos outrora vibrantes e cheios de determinação, agora eram dois orbes azuis opacos. Sem vida. Clarke sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava de luto e com uma forte depressão. Isso só era apaziguado quando ela estava na Cidade da Luz onde uma sensação vazia tomava conta de seu coração ao invés da dor e do luto de quando ela voltava para o mundo físico. Fazia alguns dias que ela tinha recebido o choque elétrico nas costas. Desde então não mais saiu de sua cela.

Suspirando, Clarke nem se levantou e fitou a parede a parede lá do outro lado da cela. Fazia semanas que ela tinha descoberto sua situação como _Wanheda_ e tinha começado a ir para a Cidade da Luz. Todo dia no mundo físico, e por doze horas, Clarke Griffin dormia enquanto sua mente vivia um ano mundo da Cidade da Luz. Mas tanto sua cela como a Cidade da Luz eram prisões para Clarke. Suas celas solitárias. Uma, onde ela estava, era menor e mais rápida. A outra, maior e mais lenta. Mas ambas eram tão solitárias quanto a outra. Nunca mais ela viu Bekka. E os momentos que ela passava no mundo físico eram tão doloridos. Era como se o coração de Clarke apertasse e a garganta desse um nó e nada mais importava. Por dias ela não se levantava da cama e só comia quando a fome era tamanha que ela pensava que iria desmaiar. Clarke sabia que estava perdendo peso. Outrora, ela tinha conseguido suportar a solitária. Mas agora cada dia era um ano sozinha. E isso estava pesando para a forma como Clarke se comportava agora.

Sua agonia era ainda maior quando ela estava na Cidade da Luz e ela podia procurar por Lexa. Mas procurar por Lexa era ao mesmo tempo ruim e péssimo. Ruim porque sua Lexa não existia mais e a Lexa atual não a conhecia. Segundo, só iria colocar um alvo em suas costas porque iria dar mais chances para a mulher de vermelho a encontrar. Todavia, lá na Cidade da Luz, Clarke conseguia se concentrar o bastante para ler e se preparar melhor. Principalmente ao estudar Herbalismo, Botânica e Medicina. Cada andar da Biblioteca tinha além dos livros vários laboratórios para o conhecimento prático. Em medicina, havia um pequeno Hospital com equipamentos, bonecos-cadáveres e bonecos pacientes para o treinamento. Em botânica havia vasos com diversas plantas, E em Herbalismo tinha um espaço para a produção de produtos de medicina natural como cremes, emplastos e infusões. Clarke podia ler até trinta livros ao mesmo. Guardar na sua memória eidética para o conhecimento seus escritos.

Para a alegria de Clarke, no andar de Arte, o primeiro andar, havia um grande ateliê com espaço para escultura, pintura e música. Ali, Clarke colocava seu coração e pintou diversos quadros cujo tema era Lexa. Vários deles foram colocados em seu quarto privativo na cobertura. Mas a alegria era curta pois logo Clarke se lembrava de que sua Lexa não estava ali e do fardo de que agora carregava.

Na Cidade da Luz, também, Clarke lia muita literatura e filosofia e foi por onde ela entrou em contato com os livros de antes das bombas e descobriu o livro: Efeito Borboleta. Oh sim, Clarke concordou. O passado é algo frágil e uma mudança mesmo que pequena, altera todo ele. Era incrível como outras histórias que lidaram com o tema viagem no tempo pintavam personagens que se alegravam com a oportunidade de terem uma segunda chance. Clarke ria sarcasticamente quando colocava as mãos em alguma história desse tipo. Não. O viajante do tempo, antes de mais anda, é um ser solitário e amargurado. Com o peso de tantas vidas nas costas, Clarke sabia que era uma missão em que muitos falhavam. Era solitário porque as pessoas com as quais você fez laços, não seriam mais as mesmas. Um viajante no tempo era como um sobrevivente de guerra onde todas as pessoas que ele conheceu antes tinham morrido. E só tinha sobrado ele. Ou melhor, no caso ela. As memórias, as risadas e aquilo que fazia _Clarke Griffin_ ser Clarke Griffin tinham se perdido no tempo. E ninguém mais saberia. A única comparação que Clarke conseguia fazer em seus momentos de reflexão, deitada em sua cama na cobertura, era com uma pessoa muito idosa onde os amigos de infância tinham morrido….como uma das pessoas mais idosas do mundo. A camaradagem de quem viveu o passado se perde pois não há com quem mais conversar e trocar lembranças.

A vida do viajante no tempo era solitária.

Mais solitária do que suas celas na Arca e na Cidade da Luz. É uma solidão mental, uma solidão do coração. Se ela falasse alguma coisa, iria ser taxada de louca rapidamente. E ela então não tinha ninguém para desabafar seus medos, frustrações e angústias. Sozinha, e por anos dessa vez, Clarke começou a sentir o peso da solitária como nunca. Lembrou-se várias vezes de filmes de antes das bombas com _Papillon._ Pois seu sofrimento ali sozinha podia se comparado ao personagem de Steve McQueen. Mas pior. Se Henri Charrière passou onze anos na prisão, Clarke Griffin passava agora a casa dos cem anos. Sozinha. Beirando a sanidade mental, Clarke fitava a parede oposta lá do outro lado. Com a expressão em branco, tentava imaginar o rosto de Lexa. Era tão fácil nos momentos em que ela estava na Cidade da Luz. Mas tão difícil do lado de fora. Pior do que isso era que ela mal se lembrava do cheiro e tom melodioso da voz de sua amada. E isso cortava o seu coração. Fazia ele sangrar. E Clarke chorava silenciosamente.

Apesar de tantos anos, o coração de Clarke clamava por Lexa e sua mente tentava juntar os cacos e a coragem para se manter forte. Por Lexa. Há várias semanas, ou anos no caso da Cidade da Luz, Clarke resistia. Muita vezes pensava em desistir. E nessas ocasiões, ela passava dias a fio em sua cela na Arca, chorando. Ela sabia que ela tinha um caso profundo de depressão. Quis gritar e se debater, tentando colocar para fora sua frustração. E o fez diversas vezes. Seus gritos penetravam no silêncio de sua cela era bem-vindos aos seus ouvidos sem uso. Ao de debater na cela e causando som e dor, Clarke abraçava mais um som em sua sinfonia de gritos e a dor que lembrava que ela ainda estava viva.

As vezes ela não comia.

As vezes ela se levantava e ficava fitando a janela de sua cela. Com o olhar penetrante e fixo em seu reflexo. Os cabelos opacos e sem vida. Os círculos pretos em torno dos olhos, o rosto cada vez mais fino e geralmente alguma alucinação no canto de sua visão. Geralmente alguma vítima de seu tempo no futuro que não existe mais a não ser em sua cabeça.

Dias. Semanas. Meses. Clarke estava ali por quatro meses.

Os antigos sete passos que bastavam para ir da porta até a janela agora se tornaram trinta passos. Ela estava franca, casada e triste.

Horas a fio ela passava em falar uma única palavra. Ouvia vozes. Via pessoas. Fantasmas de seu passado. Seu tempo mais tenebroso era quando a Arca ficava sem os raios de sol e a sua cela se tornava um breu. Era quando as vozes aumentavam e ela fechava os olhos com medo. O coração acelarava. Ela chorava. Segurava a cabeça e tentava não ter um ataque de pânico. Em vão. Ela geralmente gritava ou batia na cabeça para abafar as vozes ou para fazer com que as alucinações e vozes fossem embora.

Suas memórias assim como seus demônios e medos vieram junto com ela. Seus acompanhantes irreais eram cruéis e não a deixavam pensar com calma o que ela deveria fazer. Ela então costumava gritar em frustração.

Pulava uma refeição ou outra. Nos dias mais sombrios, ela se agachava num canto de sua cela, abraçava seus joelhos e tentava lembrar o cheiro de Lexa enquanto balançava seu corpo para frente e para trás. Geralmente ela gritava nessas ocasiões e dava murros nas paredes. Nesses dias mais sombrios ela não comia o dia inteiro. Se ela muito forçasse, ela conseguiria ver em sua mente o par de olhos verdes que ela tanto amava e ela por fim dormia por causa da exaustão. Mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Clarke olhava para a parede oposta lá do outro lado. Ela sabia que hoje não era um daqueles dias mais sombrios. Não. Fitando o chão, ela podia ver a bandeja de comida e o copo com água. Sem emoção e fazendo tudo no automático, Clarke se levantou e sentiu suas articulações estalarem. Fazendo uma careta, ela andou até a bandeja. Suas roupas que outrora caíam perfeitamente em seu corpo, agora estavam pelo menos um número menor. Ela estava perdendo peso. Mesmo estando a maior parte do tempo sem fazer exercícios físicos.

Comendo a comida fria e água com o habitual gosto de velha, Clarke fitou sem emoção o pedaço de carvão que tinha sido colocado em sua bandeja. Assim como outrora. Clarke tinha uma grande coleção desses agora. Sua cela não estava repleta desenhos. Não. Suas paredes estava limpas. Não havia vontade de desenhar. Não havia desejo de desenhar na parede a única coisa que ficava em sua mente. _Lexa._ Era doloroso pensar na morena. Imagina desenhar? Não. Clarke fazia o mínimo do mínimo para se manter vivo e esperava para voltar para a Cidade da Luz.

Como uma droga, Clarke queria voltar para lá e se possível, ficaria o tempo todo lá. Mas sempre doze horas depois, Clarke reabria os olhos e estaria de voltar para sua cela. E teria que esperar doze horas para voltar para lá. Clarke não sabia ao certo que fazia isso, mas tinha a impressão que era Bekka Pramheda. Mas não tinha confirmado nada ainda. Meras suposições.

Suspirando, Clarke então terminou de comer.

Depois, ela limpou o rosto de suas lágrimas e foi se deitar. Triste e cansada, Clarke largou o seu corpo na fria cama da cela 319. Olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede, Clarke sentiu uma dor de cabeça leve. Mas não deu importância a isso. Pelo contrário. Bateu diversas vezes na parede e gritou. Impaciente e num ímpeto de raiva, ela ficou sentada na cama e gritou. Estava com raiva. Raiva de sua situação. Ela não tinha pedido por isso. Ela queira descansar. Ela queria.

-AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritava.

Segurando a cabeça com suas mãos e com força, Clarke queria segurar o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava. Ela ouvia vozes. Muitas vozes. Vozes de seus amigos agora misturas e distorcidas pelo tempo. Ouvia vozes dos Delinquentes, dos Grounders e dos Mountain Men. Vozes que ela nem conhecia. Mas que traziam aflição. Ela queria ficar em paz. Ela queria poder segurar o rosto de Lexa mais uma vez. Ela queria…

Clarke segurou o choro e engoliu seco. Fechou os olhos e chorou copiosamente. As vozes não paravam. As vozes a culpavam. A seguiam. A perseguiam. Clarke queria ficar em silêncio. E então ela começou a bater na parede. E grunhir e gritar.

-Calados! Fora daqui! - falava Clarke para ninguém.

Mas as vozes a perseguiam e era por isso que ela detestava o tempo em que ela ficava no mundo físico. Seus demônios a alcançavam aqui. Lá, na Cidade da Luz, não. Segurando sua cabeça com uma mão e com a outra batendo da parede, Clarke olhava fixamente para a parede do lado oposto. Tentou se concentrar. Mas as vozes não a deixavam em paz. Eram sussurros. Gritos. Perguntas. Risadas. Eram muita coisa. Dores. Morte. O cheiro de carne humana queimada. Os corpos. Os esqueletos. O sangue derramado no chão que escorria por entras frestas dos piso.

Chorando copiosamente e silenciosamente, Clarke estava fechada em um mundo só dela enquanto a cada dia um pouco de sua sanidade ia embora. Ela murmurava desculpas baixinho e repetia palavras sem nexo, tentando abafar as vozes em sua cabeça.

Alheia ao mundo do lado de fora, Clarke viu nem ouviu a porta de sua cela abrir e dela entrarem um guarda e Abigail Griffin. O guarda pegou a bandeja de comida e foi embora, deixando a porta aberta. Do lado de fora havia mais dois guardas.

Clarke só ouvia as vozes e segurou a cabeça com força antes de gritar e fechar os olhos com força tentando não ver os corpos das crianças mortas em Mount Weather. Não escutar seus gritos. Suando, ela estava num ataque de pânico. Ela bateu uma vez em sua cabeça antes de algo segurar o seu pulso. De olhos fechados e murmurando palavras sem nexo, Clarke não viu que esse algo era um alguém: sua mãe.

Nem ouviu quando sua mãe deu ordem para os guardas amarrarem as mãos de Clarke para trás. Ai, sentindo suas mãos sendo forçadas para trás, Clarke lutou, se contorceu e abriu os olhos. Ela ainda não via as pessoas em sua cela. Não. Ela via seus pesadelos. Seus medos. Gritar agora era a única alternativa para abafar o com. Então ela gritou e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Ela queria que isso acabasse. Não queria mais. Queira se unir a Lexa em algum lugar no espaço. Queira que o choro das crianças que ela matou fosse embora. Ela murmurava desculpas. Fazia força com as mãos para se soltar das algemas enquanto as fitas de plástico cortavam a pele de seu pulso. Outrora brancas, as fitas-algema logo se tornaram vermelhas e mancharam a cama. Abigail tentou acalmar a filha cujos olhos estavam fixos num ponto. Alucinando com algo que a médica não sabia. Muitas fezes os olhos azuis de Clarke perdiam o foco e ela gritava. Segurando o coração na boca, Abigail segurou a cabeça de Clarke quando esta começou a bater com a cabeça na parede.

Só havia uma explicação na mente clínica de Abigail.

Clarke Griffin estava um ataque. Mas não era um ataque qualquer.

-Calem a boca, vão embora. - murmurava Clarke enquanto que na cela ninguém estava falando. Clarke então apontou para um canto vazio onde estava um grupo irreal de crianças de Mount Weather. - Me deixem em paz! - bradou antes de inclinar o corpo para frente e se abraçada por Abigail. Mas Clarke não viu Abigail. Clarke fechou os olhos e gritou e chorou.

Sem saber o que fazer, com um cérebro que momentaneamente esqueceu os procedimentos médicos, e um coração apertado, Abigail abraçou a filha tentando conter o ataque. Franzindo o cenho e com lágrimas nos olhos, Abigail percebeu que Clarke havia ficado doente naquela solitária. E ela tinha sair dali. Em seus braços, Clarke estava tão magra. Seu coração quebrou quando Abigail entrou e viu a figura pequena e magra de Clarke naquela cama fria. Ali dentro estava um gelo. E a testa de Clarke queimando de febre.

Olhando para o lado, ela sabia que ela tinha que agir rápido. Então, Abigail olhou para os guardas e deu as ordens.

-Levem-na para o Hospital.

Clarke então foi carregada pelos corredores da Skybox com um pano fechado a sua boca. Dois a carregavam pelos ombros enquanto ela estava em plena crise. Gritando com a sua voz abafada. Clarke chorava e tentava afastar seus medos. Seus pulsos ainda sangravam lentamente e pingavam no chão de metal, marcando o caminho que ela fazia agora. Na frente ia Abigail, abrindo caminho.

Com a visão turva e desfocada, Clarke reabriu seus olhos. Ela não conseguiu ver os rostos dos outrora delinquentes como Octavia, Jasper e Monty. Nem como os rostos de três a fitavam com espanto e como Finn fechava os punhos em raiva e comentava para Miller e Harper que ela deveria ser a louca da solitária.

Clarke Grffin desmaiou no meio de caminho e só recobrou os sentidos na Cidada da Luz. Sozinha mais uma vez. Mas sem a companhia de seus demônios. Triste, ela levantou de sua cama na cobertura e se preparou para se estudar, como sempre. O relógio digital ao lado de sua cama era claro. Seus números garrafais em vermelho e fundo preto diziam seis horas da manhã. Suspirando, Clarke foi até o banheiro onde ela tomou uma ducha, lavou os cabelos e ficou pensando em seu dia no mundo físico. Enquanto a água escorria por sua cabeça, cabelos, rosto e o seu corpo nu, Clarke bateu na parede em desgosto por sua fragilidade no mundo físico.

O que Lexa pensaria dela? Fraca do jeito que estava?

Dessa vez, Clarke passou quatro anos na Cidade da Luz e conseguiu avançar em seus estudos. Tomando um gole de chocolate quente e fitando a lareira de sua sala de estar, Clarke estava sentada em seu sofá. _Quando esse inferno iria terminar?_ Fechando os olhos, Clarke então sentiu o familiar puchão que a levava de volta para o mundo físico e o seu último pensamento era que _ela não sabia quando iria terminar._

Clarke recobrou um pouco dos sentindo com os familiares sussurros, a voz rouca, gritos e gemidos dela que clamavam para as vozes irem embora, a tez suada e os olhos desfocados e a visão turva. Ela se sentia quente.

-Descanse Clarke, você está bem. – disse uma voz distante mas diferente das vozes que normalmente a perseguiam. – Mamãe está aqui.

E então Clarke se deixou mais uma vez levar pelo cansaço e fechou os olhos.


End file.
